Fallen From Grace
by TheOriginalSuccubus
Summary: After Elena left three years ago, Bonnie was stuck fixing all the damage done to Mystic Falls. When she thought the worst was over, she is once again thrown into the supernatural world when Klaus comes waltzing back into her life. With a new threat on the rise, Bonnie must ally herself with the two people she hated most: Klaus and Silas. Lust and love complicates things. AU
1. She Will Be Loved

**Fallen from Grace**

 **Summary: After Elena left three years ago, Bonnie was stuck fixing all the damage done to Mystic Falls. When she thought the worse was over, she is once again thrown into the supernatural world when Klaus comes waltzing back into her life. With a new threat on the rise, Bonnie must ally herself with the two people she hated most: Klaus and Silas.**

 **Alternate Timeline/ Alternate Universe**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: Sexual content and language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

The world was bleeding and rotting underneath her. A corpse she no longer recognized. But she'll keep pretending, only for a little while. To the world she was fine. Any damage done to her, Bonnie was expected to piece herself back together. But not this time. She was getting sick of it. She couldn't keep pretending she was fine. When was the last time she even felt okay? Always _them_ first. She always put others first and they used her weakness against her. She had forgotten to save herself.

Bonnie Bennett, a girl that forgave too much. She loved too much. She was too trusting. She was truly a fool. A mere tool for _them_ to use. It was all her fault that she ended up in a mess with no hope left. It's all her fault. She should have listened to her Grandmother. She had no business in that supernatural mess. She could have avoided it all if she had _listened_. Bonnie Bennett, too stubborn for her own good. That stubborn attitude and naive nature had cost lives. Now she paid the price.

"Bonnie, what's up?" Caroline asked. Caroline closed the front door and entered her house. The bubbly blonde approached her with a worried expression. "You've been missing my calls." Bonnie blinked. Had she been that lost in thought? She couldn't bring herself to fake a smile or even muster a greeting to her friend. Caroline and Bonnie hadn't talked nearly as frequent as their Freshman year of college. She lived with Caroline throughout all Freshman year in a dorm and the two had planned on moving into an apartment together the upcoming fall but things changed, drastically. Bonnie had chosen to live in her father's empty house after _**that**_. It had been a quick choice and since then she had been isolating herself in the house.

"Busy." Bonnie held up her discarded homework. Her charm bracelet making a slight jingling noise as she handed it to Caroline. "I was finishing a project."

"I haven't even started on that!" Caroline huffed. "I've been so busy with the college graduation coming up and the party Tyler is going to throw that I've been neglecting homework." Caroline handed it back and then awkwardly sat on a chair. It felt like it had been a lifetime since Bonnie and Caroline had talked to each other about normal things and not about the supernatural but Bonnie knew better. Caroline wasn't here for a friendly chat. Bonnie had been tip-toeing around Caroline for the past few years and felt like the "intervention" was inevitable at this point.

"I'm still jealous about the bracelet you got." Caroline pointed at the charm bracelet on Bonnie's right wrist.

"I told you I bought it from a flea market." She lied. "It doesn't matter. It's just a bracelet."

"It's still gorgeous. I hope Tyler gets me one just like that as a graduation present."

"I'm sure he will. Speaking of graduation, any plans after that?"

"I'm—still figuring out that part." Caroline smiled. "I was thinking about going to Europe for a year and go from there. You seem to have your life figured out better than me." Bonnie had no fucking clue what she was going to do. She was more lost about life than the average college student. She was slowly unraveling. Bonnie Bennett was fading away and leaving an emotionless, hollow girl in her place.

"I still can't believe that she's gone." Bonnie flinched. The _real_ reason why Caroline was here. Three years ago, Stefan and Elena had left Mystic Falls and Damon followed. The problems that had tainted Mystic Falls gradually evaporated. Bonnie was left to handle what was left. She didn't want to talk about it no matter how much Caroline urged her to. She wanted to bury all the memories of them. She wanted to burn every fucking memory until there wasn't a trace of them left but she wasn't that lucky. So, she carried the memories and the burdens with her. Even Caroline cannot phantom how much it had hurt. How much pain Bonnie had witnessed because of them. She tried to shield Caroline and others from the pain. She drained the pain from them. She became nothing but pain.

Once the dust settled, nothing was left. No enemies left. Bonnie became so used to an enemy that once they all left… She had become her own enemy. She had become used to war, always ready to attack. Now the war was over but she couldn't shut that part of her off. She had become war. The paranoia draining her sanity and rationality. The storm that had raged on was now sunshine and clear skies but all she had ever known were storms. She couldn't go back to normal. No medicine, no therapist, and no amount of time could heal her.

"You and Tyler going on a date?" Bonnie had noticed that Caroline was wearing a beautiful aqua dress and seemed too well dressed up to just visit her. Caroline, thankfully, was easy to distract.

"Yep! We will be going to our favorite restaurant. I can't wait."

"Have fun. I'm going to work on homework now."

"You've been working enough. You are an Honors student and everything. You have to get out of this house at some time."

"I will, after graduation. Don't worry too much." Caroline's phone rang. "Have fun with Tyler."

"We will have to hang out and watch movies before graduation! Promise?"

"Promise." Bonnie nodded even though she knew she had no intention of fulfilling that promise. Caroline walked out the door with her phone in hand, giggling. Caroline was so radiant and happy that nothing seemed to affect her. Then again, she wasn't expected to do anything near the magnitude Bonnie was expected to do. Caroline had nothing holding her back and no responsibilities. And for that, she envied her.

The coldness inside Bonnie came crawling back. The darkness in her mind made its presence known again. She could escape from her enemies but not her own mind. Her thoughts had been taken as prisoners. She wanted to scream the pain away but no one would hear her desperate cries. They can't help a tortured mind.

She could still remember the day Elena had left. Every sacrifice Bonnie had made was in vain. Elena was a vampire and was no different than Katherine. Maybe it was the Doppelganger's curse. They will end up the same in the end. Rotten, spoiled, selfish, manipulative… She was used and played for a fool. How could she have been so blind? Elena would always choose Stefan and Damon over anyone else's life. No matter how many were murdered… No matter if they even were the killers… Jeremy had eventually joined his sister knowing that Bonnie would never forgive him. _**Spoiled brats**_ , Bonnie thought.

"It's been awhile since Caroline has decided to pay a visit." Bonnie didn't want to turn around. She already knew who it was. His footsteps came closer until he was right behind her. His presence always irked her and constantly had an aura of corruption. The air cooled around them.

"What do you want?"

"Freedom from you." _**Freedom? What even is that? I'm just a caged bird.**_

"I didn't want this either." Bonnie turned to one of the few remnants of the past. His green eyes glowing with malice and hatred. "Leave me alone, _**Silas**_." She spat. It was Qetsiyah's parting "gift". Her ancestor was just like all the others. She didn't care. Not a single bit. Who does give a shit about Bonnie Bennett anyway?

"I can't free you." Qetsiyah had bound Silas's spirit to hers. Now she was stuck with Silas for who knows how long. Maybe for the rest of her life. Her life was a purgatory.

The Otherside was destroyed. Qetsiyah had disappeared just like everyone else. Leaving Bonnie to deal with the aftermath. How predictable. A pain suddenly throbbed in her chest. Her breathing mere shallow breaths as the anxiety shook her to the bone. Shivers shook her body as the world spun around her. She was losing her grip on reality. Bonnie Bennett was vanishing. She was being killed from the inside out.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Her eyes watered with unshed tears. Why was she sorry? He was her tormentor. It was his fault! It was their fault! The dizziness overtook her.

"Bonnie!" A desperate voice called to her but it was far too late. The darkness that she had befriended and declared her enemy took her far away. Into the darkest depths of her mind that no man dared to enter.

 **-X-**

 _Crack._

 _Crack._

 _Crack._

Lightning danced in the sky as thunder boomed. A slight ringing echoed in her ears. She watched the beautiful storm light the darkened sky. She didn't want to leave the comfort of her bed but she knew Silas wouldn't let her lay there forever. He was never that kind. She glanced at her clock on the wall. She had been unconscious for two hours which was longer than she typically stayed unconscious. Her panic attacks had become more frequent and made her magic go crazy. The only way her body could deal with the stress was to pass out.

"Bonnie?" Silas's body blocked her view. She would've never thought her and Silas were similar but they were. They shared the same pain. The same coldness. The darkness that echoed in their hearts. Bound until death because of a scorned witch.

"I want to be free too." She whispered. "I've never been free." Never free from pain—from suffering. Always carried the burden. "I don't even know where she is."

"Bonnie— "

"I sympathize with you now. She really was crazy. I doubt she even loved you." Bonnie gave a rueful laugh. How could she not see it? The woman was crazy from revenge. Of course, the woman would lie to gain sympathy. They played right into her hands.

"Amara didn't either I supposed." Silas sighed. "She wanted nothing but death."

"Even if I could free you, what would you do? I doubt you'd blend in with society or kill yourself."

"Don't think about this now." Silas's hand was cold. He could only have a physical form for a little while until he became a ghost again. While he was in his physical form, it drained her energy. His hand softly brushed against her cheek. They were really something. Just two lost souls.

"Silas… My magic…" Bonnie sighed. Her magic was building up inside her. Ready to release havoc and destruction onto the world around her. She wondered why she never did. The world deserved the pain. To feel even a sliver of her burden. Her pain would bring them to their knees as they begged for mercy. The magic would burn their insides and they would scream her name—and even then— it wouldn't compare to her torment. It weighed down her shoulders; one day it would crush her but not today.

"Your magic?" He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. He was mocking her for her condition. She was weak but she still had some dignity left.

"I'll go to someone else to help me." Bonnie had fooled herself into thinking Silas even gave a little bit about her. Why would he? He never cared for anyone in his life aside from Amara. And even then, he didn't care. It was an obsession not love. _Monsters cannot love._

"You'd kill them." Bonnie snickered. He _almost_ sounded jealous.

"If I did, why would you care?" She challenged.

"Do as you please then." He said. Yet, he didn't let go of her. His touch was sinister and had a certain vile nature that Bonnie found revolting yet she kept coming back for more. He was an immoral creature that's aura was drenched in ink black. How could something that sickened her to the core be so compelling? She hated Silas with every fiber of being. _**Liar**_ , she internally laughed. Never had she felt this pathetic. She would have never imagined sinking this low but here she was. She could not soothe her magic but he could. Why him of all people?

"Why you?" She spat. Fate was a cruel entity that taunted her at each turn. _Why him?_ Is this her punishment?

"I'm the only one that can handle your magic." _**Not the only one. There is one other that can handle my wild magic…**_

This situation regularly repeated itself. It was their little ritual. Bonnie would resist Silas until she would succumb to her power. But no matter how much she resisted, he would win in the end. It was inevitable. She wondered why she even bothered bickering with him at this point. Maybe it was the guilt she felt after it was said and done. Her body may be flushed but her soul felt violated by embracing such a vile creature. That's all he ever was to her. A creature.

"Jeremy could never handle you." She knew Silas was taunting her. Jeremy and his little affair. She remembered it clearly. She would have done everything for him but he betrayed her. It was a slap in the face. He never gave up anything for her. He lied, cheated, and had the audacity to say _sorry_. Bonnie Bennett wasn't enough. Never enough.

"Stop mocking me before I make you go away." She did have some control over Silas as much as he hated to admit it. She could easily take away his physical form.

"I'm merely stating facts." He said, annoyed. "It is not my fault you trusted an unappreciative boy." That's all Jeremy ever was, a boy. A boy that broke her heart.

"I thought I loved him." Why was she even telling Silas this? The man that drove her to madness. "I guess he did not feel the same way." Her eyes swelled with water. No matter how much time passed it hurt. She wouldn't have cared if Jeremy had broken up with her and then slept with Anna. It would be none of her business then but he had to cheat. He didn't think of her. He thought of his own selfish desires just like Elena. They never thought about how Bonnie would feel. They did as they damn well pleased no matter who got hurt.

The tears were brushed off by Silas's fingers. She swatted his hands away. He loved to see her in pain. He was a twisted bastard that felt no sympathy for anyone. A psychopath.

"I can't wait until I can kill you." She hissed. They both knew she was lying. She would be at risk of her magic taking over. She dug her nails into his shoulder blades. She inflicted pain onto him as he did her. They were one and the same.

 **-X-**

Bonnie sat in her shower as the hot water ran off her naked body. The steam flooded the bathroom. The warmth was a nice contrast to the constant frigid cold. She washed her body of wickedness and sin. She scrubbed off any traces of _him_. What had become of her? She could hear them jeering at her. She was weak. She couldn't even calm her own magic. It overwhelmed her and threatened to consume her entirely. It would build and build until something gave it release. It became wilder and not even its wielder could tame it.

The old Bonnie Bennett would look at her with horror. She would be repulsed and even call her immoral. Oh, how the mighty fall. And she fell, hard.

Bonnie shut the water off and dried her body. She examined her naked form. It was full of bruises and marks. She traced a mark on her right wrist. The guilt sickened her. How could she let him even touch her? In a way, she had betrayed her friends. _**No, they'll never know.**_

"Are you just going to stare?" She felt his presence lurk and he finally revealed himself. Silas's eyes met hers and she would never cease to be mesmerized by those damned emerald eyes. Only one other set of eyes could ever affect her the way Silas's did and those eyes haunted her till this day. Bonnie reached to put her bracelet back on and noticed the frown on Silas's face. He always seemed displeased by her accessory and she never knew why. _**Maybe he knew? No, he couldn't or he would have surely mocked me for it.**_

"We have to talk." Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" She asked.

"My body." Silas had begged for his body regularly when they first became bound to each other. He was much _harsher_ during their first few months being stuck to one another. He gradually gave up hope except for the last few weeks. He had been particularly brooding about not having "freedom".

"I have no idea where she hid it. I've told you many times before."

"And yet every time you say it, I still don't believe you."

"Where do you think she hid your body?"

"Somewhere we wouldn't think to look."

"That really narrows it down."

"If we don't find my body, Mystic Falls only really has you to protect it. And you're an unstable mess that can't control her own magic."

"Why does it need saving? Everyone has forgotten this place even exists!" _**They've forgotten I exist.**_

"You feel it too. You know it won't stay quiet for long." She never stopped feeling paranoid that another villain would appear. The more time passed; the more anxious she felt. But she wouldn't give into Silas, he was using her fears against her.

"And if I do help you retrieve your body, how will I know that you won't run off or even try to kill me?"

"Even if I return to my body, I won't break free of this spell Qetsiyah has casted. I doubt she would allow it. She must have a backup plan if I ever did get my body back. I can't kill you now and won't be able to then."

"I've tried to cast a spell to search for it before. It didn't work." She admitted.

"How sweet," Silas smirked. Silas seemed to thrive on taunting and belittling her but she wasn't exactly nice to the asshole either.

"I wanted you **gone** but as you can see I found nothing." She walked out of the bathroom, not caring that she was bare. The bedroom air cooled her skin as she entered it.

"We will search more. She still believes you are just some helper of hers. Once I am free, I can kill her and undo this spell." It is never that easy.

"And what then?" Bonnie asked. "You make it sound so easy but it's never that simple. Not with you anyway."

"We'll take it one step at a time," Silas said. "Then we'll both be free." Free? Bonnie Bennett would never be free…

Silas gently touched her neck. He had intentionally marked her skin and looked proudly at it. He caressed one bruise that was on her shoulder. Was he just a sadist?

"No."

"No?" Silas wasn't used to being told "no" so he used other means to get his way.

"I just washed your scent off. My friends will notice if they smell you on me."

"They wouldn't notice. Your friends aren't the sharpest tools in the shed. Besides, to them I'm dead." Silas didn't give Caroline or Tyler enough credit. They weren't completely oblivious to the world around them. She knew one day her lies would catch up to her.

"I have graduation in two days. I can't afford to have any marks."

"Just use the healing salve." His hands held her waist firmly. "Think about it this way… It'll be much more pleasurable once I get my body back compared to this temporary form."

"How so? I was under the impression you'd leave the minute I put you back into your body." She teased.

"I'd leave this place but I think we're going to be stuck with each other for a little while longer."

"Gonna miss it?"

"Not one fucking bit, witch."

"Good, I thought you were becoming a bit too soft on me." He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He placed her on the bed. He hovered over her and his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Soft?" He scoffed. "I still hate you with every ounce of my being."

"And yet you come back for more." She mockingly patted his cheek. He growled before his erection slammed inside her. She let out a shrill cry.

"And yet you never tell me to stop."

 **-X-**

" _What are you doing here?" Bonnie growled. She was in an open field surrounded by the woods. The trees rustled from the soft winds. She wanted to be alone. Alone. She wanted to be away from everyone so she could understand… this new reality. The sun kissed her skin and the early summer air was warm. She wanted to not be cold for once._

 _She didn't even know what to think. The Originals, Elena, Jeremy, Stefan, Damon, Alaric, and even Matt had left one by one in the span of two weeks. Mystic Falls was supernatural free for the most part but the damage was already done._

" _I am not here to fight. I came to say thank you." Klaus Mikaelson stepped away from the shadowy woods into the open field. A thank you? These past few weeks had been hell for Bonnie and at one point she thought she was on some separate planet altogether._

" _For what?"_

" _Freeing me from the spell of course." This must be a trap._

" _Why would you thank me? I was the one that put you under that spell after all."_

" _Yes, you did but it ended well for me in the end. Everyone thinks Klaus Mikaelson is rotting in a cave somewhere. I'm free."_

" _Why did you come tell me this?"_

" _Like I said, here to say a thank you."_

" _Well, you've said it now leave."_

" _Always so serious, love."_

" _No offense but you made my life a living hell."_

" _The feeling is mutual," Klaus smirked. "So how does it feel?"_

" _I have no time for these mind games, Klaus."_

" _I mean you're free from Elena Gilbert. She has gone and left, I assume. You wouldn't have undone the spell if she hadn't. Though I wonder why still, she is still alive after all. She is, isn't she?"_

" _Yes. Why does it matter?"_

" _Did you awaken me out of spite, revenge perhaps?"_

" _You're free from the spell. Why are you still here?"_

" _Because the answer confuses me. Am I your revenge?"_

" _If I wanted revenge, I would do it. I don't use people to do my dirty work unlike you."_

" _Such a low blow."_

" _Leave," Bonnie ordered. "That's your last warning."_

" _If that's the case, fuck it." Klaus was suddenly inches from her face. "You don't scare me, witch." Bonnie felt her magic bubble up. It was furious. The heat expanded in her chest and for a moment she wondered if she has the capacity to kill Klaus without even uttering a spell. How dare he demand answers from her! The arrogant tyrant was about to be set ablaze from her haywire magic if he did not tread carefully. His sapphire eyes gazed at her and she was frozen in place._

" _Go." She said before her magic flung him across the grassy field. He crashed against a tree trunk so mercilessly that she was surprised she didn't break his back. He looked up and let out a howl of laughter. He really was a sadist and a masochist._

" _Only throwing me with your magic? You have gotten soft."_

" _You're fucking insane." He got up and brushed the dirt off his pants._

" _Even now your magic never ceases to amaze me. You wasted it on an ungrateful child that left you with all the problems here." Bonnie knew he was talking about Elena. "I have never met a witch as powerful as you."_

" _Qetsiyah and Esther are." He flinched at the mention of his mother's name._

" _Not for long. I doubt they will be much of a match once you learn to truly wield your wild magic." Klaus continued, "I suspect this is our last farewell. I wanted to look at you once last time. You are the closest person that has ever gotten close to killing me not even my father could attempt such a feat."_

" _Is this a male pride thing?" She wondered._

" _Farewell, witch. I hope life is slightly less cruel to you." Klaus smirked. Bonnie refrained from rolling her eyes. This was odd. Was this goodbye or is he pulling her leg? If this really was the last farewell, she wanted to say something to him that she never admitted to her friends._

" _I don't sympathize with you at all. You have had 1,000 years to recover from that but… your parents… that wasn't your fault." Klaus blinked. The look on his face was priceless. Even after all this time, she could still surprise him._

" _Feeling sympathy for the devil?"_

" _No, I just think no one should treat a child like that. It wasn't your fault that you were born from an affair and you shouldn't be blamed for it. Mikael was a prideful man and he got what he deserved in the end. No child deserves to be treated like they're unwanted." She knows she has felt unwanted by her own parents. Bonnie walked away from the woods and Klaus._

" _Thank you," Klaus whispered. Or maybe Bonnie was just hearing things._

She was awakened from her dream by her cell phone's alarm. She slammed on the button before collapsing back in bed. Why did that memory keep replaying in her head? That was her second to last encounter of Klaus. Those blue eyes haunted her. Why was she even thinking about him? It had been three years since she last saw him. Why did her mind bring him up now?

"I thought you were already finished exams and your graduation is tomorrow. Why are you awake at this time?" Silas sat on her bed and his gaze was unwavering.

"I'm visiting my Grandmother's grave. It may be the last time I see it, at least for a while." She didn't know what she would do after graduation. The future after she walks off that stage is unclear. She doubts she'll stay in Mystic Falls for much longer. She had done her time and served her sentence.

"Did you get lilacs for her?" Lilacs, Lavender specifically, were her Grandmother's favorite plant though Orchids were a close second. Her Grandmother's garden was one of her most prized possessions and she showed it off to any visitors that dared to come knocking on Sheila Bennett's door. Lavender Lilacs carried a special meaning to Grams, wisdom and magic. Bonnie was surprised that Silas remembered. His sudden kindness is mostly likely due to him wanting to be on her good side so he can get his body back. She considered putting his spirit back in his body but she had to be sure he couldn't kill her. While Qetsiyah's spell most likely would stay on him even once he had returned to his body, she wanted to make sure Silas couldn't go destroying everything in his path. She would have to search for a spell when Silas wasn't looking. It would be difficult because having privacy was a rarity for her.

"Not yet." She would have to go to the flower shop before visiting the graveyard.

"I'll go with you."

"Why?"

"Your magic is highly unstable."

"If something were to happen, you wouldn't be able to stop me."

"Not stop, I'd watch." Silas paused. "You would look rather magnificent destroying this town."

"I'm taking a shower." She threw the covers off her. Her healing salve had healed her so her skin was free from bruises and marks.

"Do you want me to join you?"

"No."

 **-X-**

Bonnie placed the lavender lilacs next to her Grandmother's tombstone. She stood there for a few minutes. Taking it all in. This may just be the last time she visits her grave. Bonnie couldn't bring herself to cry. She has cried too many times already and it would never bring her back. No more connection from the Otherside. All alone. She doubts her Grandmother would have kind words to say to her anyway but she hoped her Grandmother still watched over her. Bonnie clasped her hands together and whispered a prayer.

"It's going to rain," Silas said after several moments of silence. She didn't respond. "Did you hear me?"

"I don't care." He huffed and walked off, leaving her alone in the graveyard. "Such a crybaby." She mumbled. She gazed at the grave.

"I'm so sorry. I will never stop being sorry. Looking back… I wish I had listened to you. Now I'm sure wherever you are, you are probably cursing me out. It's fine I suppose… I haven't exactly been making the right decisions lately." She sighed. This was tougher than she thought even though she was alone. "I have made many mistakes and probably a few more along the way. I haven't been the happiest person in the world either. It's hard to be happy with all the shit that has happened. But no matter what, I'll keep going for you. I'll make the Bennett name worthy again. I hope I'll make you proud one day… Even if it isn't today… it'll be someday." She finally cried. Sure, she would get teary eyed but this was one of her first real cries. She screeched to the heavens as she fell to her knees. Fate was cruel to her but she wouldn't let it win. She had to keep going for her Grandmother and her friends. She must press on and continue. This was her closure.

The rain began to pour. Before the rain could touch her, an umbrella blocked the way. Silas held her enormous umbrella and hovered over her. She looked up at him. Had he been there the whole time? Did he watch her mental breakdown?

"Thank you." He nodded. He gently brought her back up. He held onto her waist and she clung to him. Afraid of falling. Her legs violently quivered. The air was freezing her.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"I think so." She stumbled but Silas kept a firm hand to stop her from falling. They head back to her car. She held onto him and didn't want to let go of him—his warmth. He put her in the passenger seat.

"You're going to drive?"

"You aren't in the condition to do so." He threw the umbrella in the back of the car before he closed her door. He then went to the driver's side. Once he was in, she handed him the keys. He let his right arm rest on the armrest. She timidly held it before laying her head on the armrest. His arm pulled back. Had she pushed a boundary? His hand then caressed her face.

"Sleep." She closed her eyes and exhaled. She felt exhausted but she was glad she came. She needed this closure for her so she can move past this.

"You're so warm." Silas chuckled. She hadn't felt protected and warm in a long time. And that was with— _Klaus_.

She still remembered her last encounter with Klaus. The memory was etched into her mind. It was a day after he had found her in the woods. She was an emotional wreck. It was when the truth had really sunk in. She was stuck with Silas, Elena had left her, and everything was her burden. When she truly realized she was alone. When the bitterness and hatred had reached its peak.

She remembered just breaking then and there. Her sanity and reason ran out the door. She had done a spell to track him down. It wasn't difficult to find him and he was just outside of town. Maybe it was planned or maybe he just hoped. She had barged into the house screaming at him. It was a screaming match between a Bennett witch and the Original Hybrid. Thankfully, there were no neighbors nearby. They would have surely called the police.

 _Bonnie had never been fueled with so much rage before. It burned through her skin; the hatred she had bottled inside her. Never able to show. Always had to be composed. She had thrown Klaus to the other side of the room and he ran back to grab her throat. She laughed like a maniac with tears in her eyes. Her nails dug deep into his arm._

" _ **I ain't afraid of death no more."**_ _She had said to him. Never had she been so vulnerable. Klaus had let her onto the ground. Her magic wanted to be soothed or it would explode. It was tearing her apart. The magic deep inside her began to pulsate._

" _My magic controls me now. It was too wild for me." She had stared into his cobalt eyes that shined._

" _Then let the magic go." He made it sound so easy but she couldn't. It would hurt someone or herself. Her magic was dangerous._

" _I can't. I don't want to hurt anyone." She said breathlessly._

" _Don't fear your power or the fear will control you." His eyes had turned to a luminous gold. A wolf just under the surface. For some reason, she wasn't scared of the beast._

" _I can't."_

" _Then I will."_

 _A scream had escaped her lips as Klaus had bitten her neck. As he drank her blood, her magic drained. As though the magic fueled him and left her. For a moment, she was free. She felt no pain, no suffering, and no sadness. Only pleasure._

 _Once he had his fill, he had licked the wound before placing his bloody wrist to her mouth. She drank the crimson blood and it did more than heal her. It rejuvenated her. She flung him to the other side of the room again before running upstairs. He stalked her like his prey. Mischief gleaming in his golden eyes. She ran into the first open room and saw several paintings as well as sketches scattered on the wooden floor. One was a beautiful sketch of her._

 _Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and held her up to eye level. She stared into his eyes as he did hers. She didn't know who initiated the kiss but in the end, it didn't matter. She broke away from him and for a moment he looked rejected and almost lost. An emotion she even doubts Caroline could ever make him feel. She fumbled onto the bed that was in the center of the room that was slightly disheveled. He strides over to the bed and kissed her again until she was breathless._

 _Klaus was the heat and the warmth that she craved. He was a passionate being full of intense emotions. He was volatile and impulsive being but it made him no less appealing. He thawed her cold skin that she had grown used to. She was afraid. Afraid of getting burned by such a fiery creature. They were two stark contrasts._

" _I don't want to stop." He said, toying with the button on her blouse. For a moment, her sanity and reason screamed at her to stop. This was pure madness. What she was about to do was wrong. It goes against her morals and her as a person. In that moment, she felt the guilt of her actions. Was she really going to do this? After the voice of reason had said its two cents, she silenced it all._

" _Then don't."_

 **-X-**

The college graduation ceremony went without a hitch. No supernatural interference of any kind and Silas had been kind enough to leave her alone with her friends. Bonnie had been given more awards than she expected to receive. The old her would have been ecstatic but she barely could emote a smile. She was standing in the crammed lobby with Caroline and Tyler currently. The ceremony was much shorter than she expected it to be so they were just hanging out and waiting for Liz to come back from the bathroom. Liz had been happy for the two girls and wanted to celebrate at the house with some cake.

"What didn't you get?" Caroline said jokingly.

"Give the rest of us a chance, Bon." Tyler teased.

"You guys are perfect for each other."

"Hey, no attitude young lady. I expect you to be back home at 8 O'clock tonight." He said mockingly. Bonnie shook her head. "You are going to the party tonight, right?"

"Wouldn't dare miss it. Caroline would drag me there anyway."

"Ah, shit! It started raining. I hoped it wouldn't start until we got home." Tyler said. "I'll bring the car over here. May take a little while." Tyler grabbed an umbrella that they were handing out at the door and ran into the rain. Thankfully, the Dean had decided on the graduation on being inside a building.

"Tonight, it will be fun. Please show up." Caroline pleaded. "You don't even have to stay the full time."

"I said I will." Bonnie sighed. The two stood awkwardly next to each other. What was she supposed to say? Caroline opened her mouth.

"Hey, about the other day—"

"You look breathtaking today." A thick British accent had spoken behind them. She knew who it was without turning around. How could she ever forget that voice?

"Klaus," Caroline said, shocked. "You're supposed to be— "

"Rotting away? Don't worry about it, I have my ways. I didn't come here to stir any trouble."

"I highly doubt that." Bonnie turned to face Klaus. He was wearing a tuxedo and was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"I came to give these flowers as a graduation present." She then noticed what type of flowers that were in the bouquet: lavender, pastel blue, scarlet, and pure white lilacs.

"You think I'd accept that?" Caroline hissed.

"Well, no. They weren't meant for you. These are for Bonnie." He handed the bouquet to Bonnie. Caroline was flustered for a moment before regaining composure.

"She won't do anything you have planned."

"Nothing planned." He smirked. "I would like to have a word with Bonnie for a moment. Alone."

"She won't—"

"I'll go." Bonnie knew Klaus. He didn't give up easily. Better hear what he has to say now before he takes more extreme measures. "Wait here for Liz." She handed the bouquet to Caroline before following Klaus. He led her to a case of stairs. She scoffed.

"If you think I am walking up those stairs in these heels, you're crazy." He offered his hand.

"I won't let you fall." She begrudgingly took it as he led her upstairs. There were fewer students and all of them were more focused on their family or phones. He took her to an empty room and closed the door behind them.

Why was Klaus back? She had no clue what would bring him back to this dreadful town. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. A part of her missed him but she knew Klaus wasn't here for her. The man that drove her equally crazy and burned a spark in her that she never knew she had. His eyes softened when he saw her charm bracelet.

"Why did you come back?"

"Patience really isn't your strong suit, love."

"Never claimed that it was. Now tell me before I throw you out the window."

"I have only arrived in this town an hour ago and you are already threatening me. You really haven't changed since our last _**tryst**_." He chuckled. She ignored the last part. She didn't want to remember _that_ night. But she could remember clearly, where his teeth had left their marks. Where his fingers had lingered and where his tongue had tasted. The way he made her body heat up underneath him.

"Klaus," She said. "I don't have time for your mind games."

"I came back for a few reasons. One was that there is a worrying problem that needs to be addressed. I need to grab a few things. And—" He paused.

"And? I don't have all day."

"I came back for you." Bonnie wanted to scream at those words. So, she did.

"It's been three fucking years Klaus and you decide today is going to be the day that you 'come back' for me? Like hell, I believe that!" Three years. Not a phone call or email. Not even a letter. For all she knew, Klaus could have been dead. She thought he would keep a low profile, not completely disappear!

"I offered you to leave with me that day but you refused. You said you had things to finish up here and now you have no more obligations to this place. Everyone is leaving this godforsaken town and no one cares to come back to it. Now that you're graduating, I thought you would finally be free from whatever holds you back here."

"What's the worrying problem?" She couldn't deal with Klaus. Not in her current mental state.

"Deflecting?"

"No, I'm just asking a simple question."

"It's Esther." _Shit._ Bonnie was wondering when Esther would make her appearance.

"What about your mother?"

"I think she is trying to capture my siblings." It was illogical. Why would Esther wait three years to capture Klaus's siblings? They were much weaker once Klaus had been taken out of the picture. It was a perfect time to be able to kill the other Originals.

"She had three years to do it. Why now? No offense but your family is a bit powerless without you in it."

"Thank you." Bonnie rolled her eyes. Why did he have to have such an ego?

"I was wondering that at first but now I know why. She's been trying to gain power and a coven."

"A coven?" _**Great, the last thing I needed to deal with is a coven of angry witches. I'm sure Silas will be overjoyed about this news. This will be his "excuse" to return to his body. I still need to find that spell!**_

"Yes, she is the leader, sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"She seems to share the leadership role in the coven with another witch." Co-leaders were rather rare from what she had read. Unless it was family, it was tremendously difficult to have two different leaders.

"Who is the other witch?" She immediately regretted those words.

"Qetsiyah." _ **My day has been shot to hell.**_

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Bonnie let out a deep breath before continuing. "Has anyone joined?"

"Several. Thankfully, they are rather harsh so not many make it out alive during their trials." Trials?

"How do you know that? I would think they would want to keep it a secret. Doesn't seem very motivating to join a coven that a person has a slim chance of surviving."

"I have spies." Of course, Klaus Mikaelson has spies.

"Spies? Who'd trust you with this information?"

"You ask so many questions. You can meet the spies for yourself if you want. I think you'd know them." Before she could say anything, Klaus approached her. "A day never went by that I didn't think of you."

"Something tells me your lying." Or maybe she wanted him to be lying? She didn't want to believe Klaus Mikaelson thought of her on a daily basis.

"I've changed. I can prove it."

"I don't want you to."

"But I want to. I'm residing in the same house that we last met. I will respect whatever decision you make."

"I refused to believe you've changed in the span of three years."

"A person can change in a short amount of time. People do change." He kissed her right wrist, just under the charm bracelet. He let go of her and walked out the classroom. And just like that, Klaus Mikaelson came waltzing back into her life. Like nothing has changed. Acting like it hadn't been years since they last spoke. _**Damn him!**_

"Bonnie!" Tyler ran into the room, alert. He grabbed her and examined her for injuries.

"What's wrong Tyler?" Bonnie asked.

"Stefan told me Klaus was here and I came as soon as I could—"

"Wait, Stefan?" Was Stefan back in Mystic Falls?

"Yes, but did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." She then felt an invisible presence right next to her. Silas. She knew the answer. Silas had warned Tyler and Tyler assumed it was Stefan. She didn't care that he was a ghost. She wanted to stab him. Now that she thought about it, how did Silas know? She didn't sense his presence before… She also didn't feel her magic drain as it normally did.

"Let's get back to the car before he gets back." Bonnie followed Tyler but it didn't dawn on her until now. Tyler was terrified of Klaus as much as he hated to admit it. He feared Klaus's return. She had helped comfort him when he had nightmares. He didn't tell Caroline because he didn't want to appear weak in front of her. Yet, he ran into the classroom knowing full well Klaus was in there just to see if she was okay. Most people would just leave her there.

"Thanks, Ty."

"Don't mention it."

"Caroline is really lucky to have you." He beamed. His hand slightly ruffled her hair.

"Aww, getting sappy all the sudden?" She hit his arm. "Oww."

"Such a big baby."

Things have changed so much. Yet, it feels like it hasn't at all. She looked to see Liz and Caroline in Tyler's car. The rain pouring down without hesitation. Bonnie climbed into the car and sat in the front passenger seat. Caroline and Liz were chatting about the ceremony. Caroline handed Bonnie the bouquet and she put it in her lap. Life seemed almost normal. Tyler began to drive off.

" _It's raining." She said. She was mesmerized by it. She looked down at Klaus. He laid next to her and was sleeping peacefully. She ran her fingers across his face. She would never admit it but she did think Klaus was beautiful. In his sleep, he looked so angelic._

" _I thought you liked the rain." She gasped as one blue eye peeked._

" _Were you faking being asleep?" She hit his chest. She felt a deep rumble in his chest. He was laughing at her._

" _No, I just woke up." He sat up on the bed and yawned. The covers fell onto his lap. She tried not to gawk at Klaus's naked form._

" _Who knew even Klaus Mikaelson could get bedhead." He smirked. His hand brushed through his blond curls._

" _I'm surprised you haven't left yet."_

" _That would be kind of rude."_

" _I wouldn't mind too much. Are you sore?" He examined her arms. He then grabbed her leg from under the covers. Her face heated up as his finger softly traced one of his marks on her thigh. A few bruises surrounded it. "I didn't mean to be that rough. I forgot you weren't used to it." She glared._

" _I have done it before. Many times." He tilted his head._

" _Fumbling around with the youngest Gilbert isn't what I would quite consider sex. Did he need help finding it?" He smirked. "Could he even make you moan?"_

" _Okay, you can't stop stroking your own ego."_

" _I don't have to. You did enough of that last night." She hit him with a pillow. He gave her a wolfish grin. She had never seen Klaus so… playful? Is that even the right word? It felt right though. Her being here. It was the first time she could feel anything. She felt relaxed and… dare she say happy?_

" _Where are my clothes? You didn't tear them up while we...?"_

" _I refrained from that seeing as you had no spares. They are on the desk." She hadn't even noticed there was a desk in the corner of the room. Her mind had been too preoccupied for her to notice that last night. Her clothes were neatly stacked. She had nearly forgotten about Klaus's neat and organized nature. He was much more methodical than she had once thought._

" _Where did all your sketches go?"_

" _I cleaned it up while you were sleeping."_

" _Do you think you could show me your paintings and sketches?" His face lit up like a kid in an amusement park._

" _Now?" He said, eagerly._

" _Sure—" Buzz. Her phone that was on top of the desk was vibrating. Klaus walked over to the phone and looked at the screen before hanging up._

" _Who was that?"_

" _A random caller." He placed it back on her desk before walking back over to her. He crawled back in bed with her and rested his head on her thighs. His eyes became stony._

 _He sighed. "Would you ever leave this place?"_

" _I can't exactly just leave."_

" _Then leave with me."_

" _Don't you want to go back to your siblings?"_

" _No, not now anyway. I think being apart will do some good." He then changed the subject. "Would you leave with me? I can take you anywhere you desire." The offer was tempting. She wouldn't have to worry about anything. Even now it felt like it was just her and Klaus. She could see herself going to a nice private college and living in an extravagant mansion with him. Every holiday they'd visit a new country. She wouldn't have to worry about anyone else. She would live a life of luxury with no worries and would be pampered._

" _No, I owe it to myself to graduate."_

" _I could pay for you to go to a better one."_

" _I'm sure you could but I want to stay here for now. There's a lot of loose ends and my friends need me. I don't want to abandon them."_

" _Your loyalty astounds me yet annoys me at the same time but I will respect your decision."_

" _Thank you."_

" _I have a parting gift then." He turned to the bedside table and opened a drawer. He handed her a piece of expensive jewelry. It was a golden bracelet that had two charms on it. A beautifully carved crescent moon that was a shiny silver and a black wolf._

" _It's beautiful."_

" _It has a spell casted onto it. It warms up if supernatural beings are near." He put the bracelet on her right wrist. Somehow parting with Klaus was harder than Elena. Elena had left when their friendship was eroding away. The bitterness and fury had made her only livid that she had left her to deal with this mess. She felt used. Klaus was her enemy, for a very long time. Yet, here he is. Giving her a gift before they say their final goodbye. Maybe it was sad because she saw something there. A relationship that could bloom despite the bloody history. But she couldn't risk it. Her heart had been broken too many times._

 _She could leave all her worries behind but she needed to stay for Caroline and Tyler. For Mystic Falls. The people didn't deserve any more grief. It was her fault and she was ready to take full responsibility. Even if it meant sacrificing her well-being, sanity, and happiness._

" _Will you ever come back?" She didn't mean to sound so vulnerable and pathetic but Klaus didn't seem bothered by it._

" _I promise I will. When you're ready. For now, I plan on laying low." She didn't think. She wrapped her arms around Klaus and kissed him. It was just them and no one else. Reality came knocking eventually._

 _Klaus watched as she dressed. Once she had finished, she looked at him one last time._

" _It could work. Wherever you want to go I'll take you. No more worrying. I'll treat you the way you deserve. You owe these people nothing. You don't have to stay. I— " It was the first time Bonnie ever saw Klaus at a loss for words. Despite his calm composure, she knew she was hurting him. Bonnie needed time. Time to heal. She needed to be by herself before she could begin a relationship again. Whether it be a lover or a friend. She didn't trust her judgment anymore and doubted she was mentally or emotionally prepared for… Klaus. His baby blue eyes stared into hers. He wanted her to stay and a part of her did. That part wanted to crawl back into the warm, comfy bed and forget the rest of the world existed. The rational part of her knew what had to be done even if it was gut wrenching._

" _Goodbye, Niklaus."_

"Look!" Caroline said gleefully. "A rainbow. Where's my camera?" Bonnie blinked. Had she been daydreaming this whole time? That memory of Klaus… He did keep his promise. She leaned her head against the window. She felt warm again.

"Never change Care."

"You say that sarcastically!"

"No, I didn't." Bonnie chuckled. A genuine smile graced her lips. "Okay, maybe a little bit."

"Do I see dimples showing?" Tyler teased.

"Says the guy with crooked teeth."

"I don't have crooked teeth!"

"And a gap right there in the front."

"There is no gap, BonBon. You're seeing things." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I helped to get all the decorations done last night." Caroline chimed.

"I thought we hired people to do that?" Tyler asked.

"We did but I made sure to guide them through the process." Bonnie began to tune out them. She glanced at the rainbow. It was breathtaking and never had she seen a rainbow this vibrant. Even in rain, there's beauty.

" _Goodbye, Bonnie."_

 **-X-**

Bonnie was dressed in a seductive black dress that stopped at her knees. It revealed some of her cleavage and hugged her body. She wouldn't wear something so provocative usually but Silas had been adamant about the dress. Her black heels clicked against the wooden ground. The party at the Lockwood's house was in full swing. People were dancing, chatting, and some were having a good time in the guest bedrooms.

"My mother is going to kill me." Tyler groaned. "Sex in the guest bedrooms, really?"

"Let them have their fun." Caroline giggled.

"You say that but you won't be the one cleaning those sheets when everyone leaves."

"Way ahead of you, babe. I booked a cleaning team for tomorrow morning."

"You are my savior." Tyler kissed Caroline on the cheek. Bonnie watched the couple from afar. She had talked with them earlier before guests had interrupted their discussion. Besides them, Bonnie didn't have anyone else to talk to. So, Bonnie was currently in the corner of the room avoiding everyone.

"You look beautiful," Silas whispered. Silas was standing next to her in his ghost form. Thankfully, no one can see him as a regular ghost.

"Thank you." Still stunned at Silas's compliment.

"How long will you be here?"

"A few more minutes." She whispered. She did not want to be caught talking to herself.

"I can't wait until—"

"Bonnie!" Lo and behold, Matt Donovan entered through the door with Rebekah at his side. He wore a tuxedo and Rebekah was wearing a sparkling red dress. Silas stiffened beside her.

"Matt!" Bonnie and Caroline said simultaneously. Caroline, Bonnie, and Tyler walked over to the couple.

"Where have you been?"

"Here and there. I came to give you two your graduation gifts."

"Gifts?" Caroline sobs. "You being here is a gift, Matt!"

"You didn't have to," Bonnie said.

"Glad you're back." Tyler smiled. "Now it's a real party."

"Hello, Rebekah." Bonnie greeted Rebekah. "Your dress is beautiful." Rebekah nodded.

"Thank you, wit— _Bonnie_."

"Let's celebrate this little reunion with some alcohol." Tyler headed to the kitchen and Caroline followed him.

"Bonnie," Matt continued. "there's something I need to tell you after this party. Alone."

"Is it about Esther trying to kill Rebekah and the other Originals?" She said, nonchalant. His and Rebekah's eyes widened.

"How did you know that?" Rebekah asked.

"I have my ways. Don't worry, I am already coming up with a plan."

"Thank you." Rebekah bowed her head. "Even though our history, you still would help me, so I am deeply grateful."

"You're Matt's girlfriend, I can't let you be killed and besides… I never liked Esther anyway. We will talk more tomorrow."

"Thank you, Bonnie." Matt sighed. "I would have come regardless of Esther. I care about you and I never want you to feel used. I—"

"You're my friend, Matt, I know you care."

"Let's get this reunion on the road!" Tyler came back with Caroline. Both were holding cups of liquor.

"I don't like this but I will let you have your fun. We will talk later." Silas vanished.

"Bonnie?" Caroline offered her a drink. She hadn't had alcohol in years and she was a bit of a lightweight. _**Fuck it.**_ She took the drink.

"Cheers." She held her red cup up.

"Cheers!" The others cheered. Tonight, it will be fun. A night without worries.

 **-X-**

Klaus observed the group from afar. Bonnie seemed to be enjoying the graduation party with her friends. The appearance of Rebekah was going to put a wrench in his plan.

"What's Klaus doing here?" Silas had been searching the house in case of trouble and found the mutt standing near the rail on the second floor. Klaus chuckled.

"Silas, I must say, your new form is much preferable," Klaus smirked. Silas frowned. _**How can he see me? Only Bonnie can see me in this form.**_ Klaus approached the Immortal.

"You're supposed to be in a cave somewhere."

"Change of plans. Like you, I supposed."

"Who let you out?"

"Who do you think? Bonnie." Klaus glanced back at the group of friends. "I have a proposition for you. I can help you get back into your body but I need you to do something for me."

"I'm listening."

 **-X-**

Bonnie had returned in the wee hours of the morning. She held her heels in one hand while she unlocked her door with the other. Silas was sitting alone in the living room. She turned the lights on and he turned towards her. Music was playing in the background from her TV.

"How was the party?"

"Fun." Bonnie giggled. "Why are you just sitting here? Thinking about something?"

"Not really." The song changed into "Ain't No Mountain High Enough". Bonnie squealed with excitement.

"I love this song!" Bonnie tossed her heels to the wall. "I haven't heard it in so long." Silas was sure Bonnie was tipsy.

"Drink enough?"

"I'm not drunk! I just drank a little…" It was true that she wasn't drunk and was still functional but she drank more than a little. "Dance with me? My prom was ruined because of you. This is the least you can do." Silas complied but still found it silly.

"I wasn't the only one that ruined your night."

"I know but I want to dance." They rocked back and forth to the rhythm of the music. She rested her head on his chest and held him closely. They danced even as the song changed which was another favorite song of hers, "The Only Exception". She didn't want to let go. She didn't want to let go of this feeling.

"Silas?"

"Hmm?" He tilted his head down towards her. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He hesitated to return the kiss which was unusual for him. He put his hands on her face and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck. One hand slipped to the back of her dress. He proceeded to unzip her dress.

"I want you."

"Not tonight. I've run out of healing salve."

"I'll be gentle tonight." Gentle was foreign to someone like Silas. Bonnie was unsure if he could be gentle. He was a violent creature… _man_.

"I don't think you've ever been gentle."

"There's a first time for everything." Silas pulled her dress off and it dropped to the floor. Bonnie blushed. She had worn her favorite black bra and thong. "No need to be coy." He then took off her bracelet and chucked it to the other side of the room.

"I will never understand your hatred for my charm bracelet."

"It stinks."

"No, it doesn't!" Before she could open her mouth again, he kissed her. He stripped her of the rest of her clothing and then his. He softly pushed her against a wall.

"You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slammed himself inside her. She arched her back and let out a moan. Her body quivering with each stroke.

"Silas!" She mewled his name repeatedly. Almost like a chant. Her whimpers were louder than the background music and urged him to continue. He thrusted his member into her entrance frantically. " _Oh my god, Silas_!"

 _ **Never say his name the way you scream mine…**_

 **A/N**

 **Like it? Love it? This kept me awake till midnight for a few nights which I am thankful for. I have had extreme writer's block and my hectic schedule didn't help.**


	2. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Fallen from Grace**

 **Summary: After Elena left three years ago, Bonnie was stuck fixing all the damage done to Mystic Falls. When she thought the worse was over, she is once again thrown into the supernatural world when Klaus comes waltzing back into her life. With a new threat on the rise, Bonnie must ally herself with the two people she hated most: Klaus and Silas.**

 **Alternate Timeline/ Alternate Universe**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: Sexual content and language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Bonnie Bennett would like to think of herself as a careful person, but her carefulness is thrown out the window if it involved Silas. The Immortal seemed to not care if they got caught in the act, but she did. Caroline had made an unexpected visit in the morning with Tyler in tow. If it wasn't for her locking the front door, Caroline and Tyler would have bared witness to Bonnie's affair.

 _Bonnie was laid flat on the living room wooden table. The table felt cool beneath her bareback. Silas was currently on his knees and his head nestled between her thighs._

" _Silas." She whined._

" _So impatient." He nipped her left thigh._

" _You're slow."_

" _I'm not the one that ran out of healing salve." When Bonnie realized he wasn't moving, she lifted up her head. His head was rested on her legs and his eyes closed. She brushed his silky-smooth hair with her fingers. His emerald eyes opened and stared at her. His expression softened as she continued to rake through his hair. The moment was almost perfect._

 _He had to ruin it._

" _And you're bipolar. One minute you are threatening to kill me and the next you want me fucking you against a table. Make up your mind woman." He mocked. She retracted her fingers and her smile was replaced with a glare._

" _You're an ass." She started to get off the table. "By the way, you're the bipolar one."_

" _Don't be hasty, love." She froze._

" _What's wrong with you?"_

" _What? I thought love would be more endearing than bitch." He smirked. The tension in her body loosened._

" _I don't like being called either of those nicknames."_

" _I would think you like being called love." She gazed into his green eyes and frowned. Was there a hidden meaning behind his words or was she just being paranoid? Did Silas know about her and Klaus? No, he couldn't._

 _Silas lifted himself up to eye level and pressed a kiss to her lips. He was only met with a vacant stare._

" _Well, the mood is ruined." He sighed before getting up._

" _You're the one who ruined it." She shifted away from him._

" _Well, fuck me for having a sense of humor." Silas rolled his eyes. "You're just a wet blanket."_

" _I am not." Silas raised an eyebrow as if challenging her. "We were having fun before you decided to be an asshole." He then gripped her legs before sliding her towards him. She pushed against his chest._

" _You had your chance." Silas was not happy with this answer but loved the challenge the witch presented him with. His lips grazed her neck before she could stop him. His right hand snaked between her velvety ebony skin. He separated her legs._

" _I think I can convince you to give me a second one." Their lips briefly met. Silas was slightly ecstatic at the turn of events. It was unusual for Bonnie to be turned on at the drop of a hat._ _ **Today is my lucky day**_ _, Silas thought. He pushed the witch back onto the table so she could lay flat but the mischievous witch had other ideas. She switched their position so he was lying on the table. She was cradling herself on his lap. Their lips meet again but with more passion._

" _I need to be inside of you." She shivered at his words. Bonnie would never admit how turned on Silas could make her. Before she could get accustomed to her being on top, he switches them. As she is pressed onto the cool surface of the table, Silas placed her legs around his waist. He gave her a moment before thrusting inside of her. She reciprocated with passionate kisses and seductive moans. As the pace quickens and both are on the verge of an orgasm, someone knocked on the door. At first, Silas and Bonnie paid no mind to the person but then the person behind the door decided to talk._

" _Bonnie!" It was Caroline. Silas wanted to kill the blonde. Bonnie had reacted by pushing him off her and reaching for her clothes from the night before._

" _One minute!" She yelped. She tossed the discarded clothes into a nearby closet before charging to her room to put on some clothing. This couldn't be fucking happening, Bonnie cursed._

 _Silas felt both anger and shock. He was still bent over a table naked where his witch should be writhing under him due to an orgasm. He wanted to put the blonde's head on a spike for disrupting them. When Bonnie came running down the stairs with regular clothes, he knew there was no chance of her sending her friend away._

" _Clothes." He begrudgingly summoned clothes onto him._

Caroline and Tyler's visit wasn't a friendly conversation but about Rebekah and Matt's return. Silas seemed infuriated at the guests which was never a good sign for anyone. He hovered around Bonnie which only made the meeting more intolerable.

"To think they almost caught us," He whispered. His current form invisible to everyone but her. "What would they have done?" He would usually leave when her friends were around but Silas was waiting for the couple to leave. He needed to be inside his witch again but this time they would both get off. His eyes shifted to the uncomfortable witch. He was curious to see what her reaction would be if he suddenly became naked again but decided against it. He would surely be given the cold shoulder for a week.

"Bonnie," Caroline's voice raised. Bonnie's attention turned to her bubbly friend. "Besides the return of Rebekah and Matt, we've both noticed something wrong with you. You've been so distant."

"I've been just tired lately."

"You've been that way for the last three years, Bon. We let you have your space but it feels like not much has changed." Tyler pressed the issue. "You can tell us."

"We're here for you. No matter what." Caroline smiled. _**If only you knew what I did behind your back, you wouldn't be smiling then. You'd look at me with pity or disgust.**_

 _ **I did something unforgivable. Something I do again and again.**_

The guilt had eaten at her. She lied to her friends and committed atrocities behind their back. She was having an affair with two monsters. Two monsters that would eventually leave her. It was comical, really. She had been fucking Silas for about the past two years behind their back without even knowing he was even a little bit alive (even as a ghost). She had a one-night stand with Klaus Mikaelson and he suddenly comes waltzing back into her life wanting to start where they left off. It's doubtful that Klaus would even want her now that she had been sleeping with Silas and vice versa. Silas didn't care about her in the first place so once his body is returned he will leave.

"I—" _**Can't keep it in my pants.**_

 _ **I can't control my magic anymore.**_

 _ **I lied.**_

 _ **And I'll keep doing it until I'm caught.**_

Her emotions washed over her. Tears fell off her cheek like a dam that had finally broke. Only havoc and decay awaited. Tremors tore through her body shaking her to her core. Her soul shook at the coldness that she had blocked off.

No matter how much she tore at the image it still haunted her.

 _Elena was carrying her bag out of the dorm with Stefan's help. A dumbfounded Bonnie gaped as the scene that had just unfolded. Elena Gilbert had made the decision to leave Mystic Falls despite Klaus being asleep and the Originals being weakened as well as a dead Silas. Stefan had left them to give the two girls their last moments together._

" _Stefan said we should leave."_

" _You chose him over your own friends? Klaus is asleep! Silas is dead!"_ _ **What else could I even do?**_ _The vampirism in Elena shone through her darkened eyes. Tears ran down Bonnie's cheek at her friend's final, venomous words._

" _I don't need you, Bonnie."_

…

 _ **No one needs Bonnie Bennett.**_

…

Her body was on autopilot. She stood up before escaping to her room. Her door slamming with a thunderous sound. Caroline and Tyler weren't the only ones confused. Silas stood in disbelief.

"Bonnie!" Caroline runs after her friend. She furiously knocks on the bedroom door multiple times but to no avail. "Bonnie, _please_! Open the door! LET ME IN!"

 _ **Bonnie Bennett finally broke.**_

 **-X-**

Meanwhile, in Klaus's house (that was more of a hideout), things were just getting started. Klaus was watching Lucy and Abby Bennett preparing for the ritual.

"We must hurry." Lucy came from the kitchen with a handful of herbs. "Before those bitches realize we are doing more than collecting herbs."

"I will swear to uphold my promise that I will protect your daughter because of your help," Klaus said to Abby.

"At a hefty price," The Bennett witch snorted. "I have to bring the devil back to life."

"I prefer Satan." Silas smugly said.

"AH!" Lucy jumped at the figure that suddenly appeared. Silas moved passed them and scanned the Grimoire. He pretended not to be burdened but Bonnie's emotional response was not normal even to her standards. What happened to her?

"When will you be ready?"

"Almost done. All we need is to prepare."

"Remember your part of the deal." The Bennett mother warned.

"Which part?" He smirked. Both Bennett's eyes flared. " _Oh, yeah_. Protect your daughter. Don't worry about that."

"We're letting two dogs off their leash. There's much to worry about." Abby Bennett did not like the situation she was presented with but unfortunately, she had little choice. Somehow Silas and Klaus were the better options than Esther and Qetsiyah. Both witches were committing atrocities and genocide among all, even witches and humans. Abby knew Qetsiyah would turn her sights back on Bonnie and she wanted her daughter protected by their psychotic ancestor. They had to be stopped. Even if she had to team up with two of the worst creations in history, the Immortal Witch and the Original Hybrid, to stop them.

"I promise I'll be a _good boy_." Silas then motioned towards Klaus. "He might bite though." Klaus rolled his eyes.

 **-X-**

Bonnie laid on her bed, violently shivering. Caroline and Tyler had tried to get the girl's attention multiple times. She hadn't even responded when they pick locked the door and came in. Bonnie wasn't ignoring them but was totally out of it. Her eyes emotionless and blank.

"Should we take her to the doctor?" Caroline nodded in agreement. Both approached her so they could carry her but they stop an inch shy of her bed. Tyler and Caroline's heads began to throb.

"No use." Tyler gasped before grabbing Caroline and stepping away.

"We have to do something, Tyler! Bonnie is out of it! It's been hours." It was now afternoon and they were still unsure what had happened to Bonnie. She was in the same position for the last few hours. If it weren't for the shivering, she would appear dead.

"I don't know," Tyler said. "I don't know."

 **-X-**

Where was that soft-spoken voice coming from? The voice was…. Familiar. It was calming. The blackness that had surrounded her slowly became clearer. When the image had become crisp she had realized she was standing in a house she hadn't seen since her night with him. Klaus was relaxed on a recliner reading some archaic book written in a language she couldn't even recognize. Was this a dream? A hallucination from her guilt?

He was humming a melody.

"Klaus," Bonnie whispered. The Hybrid became fully alert and darted his eyes around the room.

"Bonnie?" He sounded as confused as she was. "Am I hallucinating?" He then laid back down on the recliner. "How pathetic." The words weren't aimed at her but at himself.

"Klaus, the ritual is almost ready." A voice spoke from beyond the room. Why was that voice familiar? Bonnie started to walk toward the voice when she halted. On a table, there were lilacs. Lavender, specifically.

"Am I dreaming?" She whispered. She turned back to the Hybrid. "Klaus?" The Hybrid seemed startled by a ghostly Bonnie.

"Bonnie?" He cautiously approached her. "How did you get in here?"

"Boss," One of his Hybrid minions came into the room. "We caught them."

"Good. Also, do you see anyone else in this room?" Klaus asked. The Hybrid shook his head, confused by the question. "Carry on." The Hybrid then hurriedly left.

"Peculiar," Klaus tilted his head.

"What's going on, Klaus? Did you do something?"

"Are you always ready to shift blame onto me?" Klaus paused. "No, I didn't do anything."

"What's going on?"

"No idea, I've never seen this before." Klaus went to touch her cheek but his hand went through as if she weren't there, just mere air.

"What do we do?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll get my Hybrids to gather some answers in the meanwhile-" She was then thrust back into the darkness without hesitation.

 **-X-**

Bonnie jolted awake. Caroline suddenly coming into view.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," Bonnie coughed. "Water?" Her throat was as dry as the Sahara. Caroline scampered off into the hallway and after a few short moments, she brought back some water and a hot meal with Tyler following behind her.

"Thanks." She drank, feverishly.

"Need anything else?" Tyler asked.

"No."

"I won't pressure you to talk anymore," Caroline whispered. "I just wanted to know why you pushed us away."

"Caroline-"

"It's fine." Bonnie toyed with the water bottle. "I can tell you when I'm ready. I'm not sure when that will be but I will. Promise."

"That's all I need to hear." Caroline then sat on the bed next to her. "Do you need to go to a doctor?"

"Unless it's a witch doctor, then no." Both raised their eyebrows. "My magic has just been crazy lately. Nothing sleeping and doing some spells can't fix." Bonnie tried to wave their worries away. "I'm fine. If I wasn't, I would go see a doctor. I'm so fine that I could watch a movie about now."

"Pitch Perfect?"

"We have watched that three times now!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Hey, we don't complain when we watch Star Wars for the tenth time," Caroline replied. "Go and fetch the DVD, Ty."

"The things you do for love." Tyler rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Cujo." Bonnie teased.

"I see the witch's humor is back. Goodie. I was _totally_ missing it."

"Sarcastic much?" Bonnie then coughed which caused both of them to scan her. "I'm fine. Just like a cold. The… magical kind."

"Can't be normal, huh?" Tyler then went off to find the movie. Caroline glanced back at her friend.

"If this happens again, I don't care what you say I am dragging you to a doctor."

"I expect nothing less."

 **-X-**

Somehow she had convinced Tyler and Caroline to leave, but she promised numerous times to call if something was wrong. It was nightfall when a certain guest arrived. Bonnie was watching a movie in the living room and gobbling down another meal when someone had decided to knock on the door. Bonnie strolled up to the door and was greeted by the sight of Silas. Her magic could feel his presence. Something that only happened when he was alive.

 _ **The ritual is almost ready.**_ Did Klaus..?

"Did Klaus help resurrect you?"

"Yes," Silas answered. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. Besides, he's the only one capable of doing it. Also, I could immediately sense your presence. Something that only happened when you were alive." But that brought up another question. "Why are you here?" Bonnie asked. "You can leave…"

"I made a deal with Klaus that I would protect you in exchange for resurrecting me."

"Why are you here?" Bonnie whispered. "I mean why are you really here? I know you, Silas, you aren't someone that honors their promises. There has to be another reason."

"Invite me in," Silas asked. She saw the way his eyes glowed in the darkness of her porch and knew nothing good would come of it. "And I'll tell you."

"No." _**I can't betray them again.**_

"Please." His voice was more commanding as usual but left the same chill down her spine. The way he stared at her said it all. Why he was there. What he wanted. And that frightened her.

"I can't. Not after today."

"Let me in, Bonnie." There was something _broken_ the way he said it. She flinched. _**No, I can't let him swindle his way back in. Think about Caroline and Tyler… He's a monster… He makes you go crazy… He's evil for Christ's sake!**_

"I need you, Bonnie." Bonnie stared into the bewitching green-eyed Immortal.

"No one needs Bonnie Bennett. Not even-" Bonnie stopped.

"Even after all this time… you still let that doppelganger ruin you."

"You're one to talk."

"Touche." Silas ruefully laughed. "Maybe we were destined to be together."

"Well then, destiny has a fucked up sense of humor." She shifted her gaze away. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Silas challenged. "Like I want to fuck you?"

"It's over, Silas. _**I don't want you.**_ "

"Why lie at this point? You want me but you are too prideful to admit it."

"I'm not prideful. You are." Bonnie growled. "You're the one so conceited he can't see past his own reflection. You hurt people whether it be for gain or just fun. I don't want to be with a monster."

"Then why be with me in the first place?"

"I wasn't thinking."

"For two years?" Silas tilted his head. "Admit it."

"Why so you can rub it in my face? What will change? I don't want just sex, Silas. I want someone that actually cares about me. I want to feel safe and loved by someone. Not be driven to the brink of insanity everytime I talk to him! Not to fear he'll leave me for dead- or kill a bunch of innocent civilians- or he's cheating on me. I don't want _this_. Whatever this even is. No more. I can't do this anymore."

"Then tell me why… be with me for two years? Don't give me the bullshit excuse you just told me. Give me the real reason."

"I'm afraid." _**Of letting you in. Of getting hurt again.**_

Without even explaining, Silas knew what she was afraid of. He knew her better than she'd like to admit. He knew her better than even her friends did. The connection between them that Qetsiyah had casted onto them wasn't the only bond they formed.

"I don't want you to be afraid." Even Silas was surprised by how sincere his words were but he meant it. Every last word.

"You're invited." Arms suddenly wrapped around her. She was stunned at Silas's embrace but then wrapped her arms around his neck. For a bittersweet moment, it was just them. And _only_ them. No impending war. No deranged witches. No doppelgangers. Only they existed.

Silas pressed Bonnie into the wall where she had no chance of escape. A part of her didn't want to escape but the other part, the rational side of her, knew the trouble that she was in. Bonnie let her magic hum through her veins. The magic twisted inside her, ready to set the world aflame.

"Gentle?" Silas asked. Everything about Silas wasn't gentle. He was violent at the best of times. A true monster brought from nightmares. But so was she.

"Not this time." And for the first time in Bonnie Bennett's life, her decision didn't cause guilt to flood inside her. She admitted it. She wanted this despite the consequences that would spur from their affair. There was no turning back. This was Silas, not just a ghost version. The flesh and blood Immortal that terrified even the Originals. A being feared for eons.

"I want all of you," Bonnie whispered. "All of it."

"I can't hold back then." He warned.

"Then I won't either." She didn't know what consequences that awaited them. What kind of misfortune that was lurking in the corner. The future was far from clear. She did know one thing, however.

She was far from grace.

 **-X-**

For the first time in years, the Salvatore household's light turned on. Stefan frowned as the couple appeared to be in their own world. When they had left Mystic Falls, Stefan and Elena had been together but in the recent year, she had found comfort in his brother. Jealousy flared inside him as he watched them together.

"Are you sure Bonnie will help us?" Stefan asked. He was still unsure of the plan that his brother concocted.

"I'm sure the witch will. She is probably stoked to see her best friend again. All she has had is Blondie." Damon brushed off the idea Bonnie wouldn't help them. "We're being hunted down by some coven of witches for who knows what. I'm sure witchy would love to have something to do. It must have been boring without us." When the trio stepped further into the house, they were greeted by a horrendous sight. The house had been ransacked. Bottles of liquor broken, furniture torn, and paintings riddled with knife marks.

"What happened?" The Salvatore brothers were on high alert.

"We may have to contact Bonnie sooner than later," Stefan said. "The liquor has stained the floor and carpets. It smells old." Damon searched around and realized all of his liquor had been destroyed.

"Shit! The asshole broke everything."

"We will head to Bonnie's house in the morning. First, we need to clean this mess."

"Or—" Damon butted in. "We head to the witch's house right now and compel some people to clean this shitstorm."

"I don't think it's a smart idea to just suddenly show up at Bonnie's house. Does she even know we were coming?"

"No, but I'm sure she'll welcome Elena back with open arms."

"Are you guys even sure if she's here?" Stefan inquired. "No?"

"I figured the witch would stick around."

"So we are going based on a hunch."

"My hunches are rarely wrong, brother. Besides, no one said you had to come with us."

"Do you two ever stop fighting?" Jeremy had entered the house and noticed the ruin of it. He was too busy glaring at the brothers to care.

"We are deciding on when we should visit Bonnie."

"Bonnie?"

"I forgot to tell you…" Elena's words trailed. "We need her help."

"So, that's why we came back. I thought we had come back to see our parents' graves."

"Shouldn't you be more excited to see your old girlfriend?"

"I'm sure she doesn't want to see me after everything that happened."

"Maybe she has forgiven you for fucking a ghost." Damon was elbowed by Elena. "Anyways, enough chit-chat. We need to see the witch."

"This is not a good idea, Damon."

"Quit your bitching, brother. You can stay here if you are so against the idea."

"At least wait until morning. She is probably asleep at this hour. I don't think she'll be as willing to help us with no sleep."

"Maybe we should wait until morning." Elena agreed.

"Fine." Damon then shifted back to the mess. While there was a bit of a hiccup in their plan, Damon expected nothing but smooth sailing from this point on.

* * *

 **A/N**

Wanna know when I update, release new fanfics, sneak peaks, or other fan-related things?

My Twitter: Orig_Succubus


	3. Back in Black

**Fallen from Grace**

 **Summary: After Elena left three years ago, Bonnie was stuck fixing all the damage done to Mystic Falls. When she thought the worst was over, she is once again thrown into the supernatural world when Klaus comes waltzing back into her life. With a new threat on the rise, Bonnie must ally herself with the two people she hated most: Klaus and Silas.**

 **Alternate Timeline/ Alternate Universe**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: Sexual content and language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Bonnie was laying on her bed next to an equally naked Silas. His left arm was wrapped around her and his hand tracing her side. They hadn't spoken in possibly an hour. The silence was nice. Peaceful, even. Despite the tiredness creeping up on her, she didn't want to sleep. She wanted to live in this moment before it passed her. A moment where it was only them and the only sound heard was her heartbeat. She had shifted closer to Silas with no objections. She rested her head on his chest and let her hands freely roam his abdomen. They typically weren't this cuddly (if you could even call it that) after sex. Silas was not much of a "comforting" person, and she would walk off after the deed was done. She often felt guilt, shame, and defiled after being with him but this was the second time she had ever felt happy with him. The other time had been the night after her graduation… it felt like weeks had passed since then but it had only been two days. Two days.

Somehow it is always Silas that breaks the silence.

"Do you remember the time I convinced you to go to the Salvatore house?" _How could she forget?_

 ** _/_/_**

A gleaming immortal watched the witch on a vicious rampage. She flung liquor bottles with magic. The glass was shattered into millions of pieces. Some unlucky bottles are thrown out the window. She then let her anger out on the painting and furniture with some knives she had grabbed from the kitchen. Silas wasn't afraid to admit the that there was something magnificent about the way the witch inflicted destruction. After an hour of her psychotic tantrum, the house seemed as though a storm had passed through it. The aftermath left the home in ruins, but he saw in her eyes that she was still holding back.

"Better?"

"Not even close." She hissed. Silas raised an eyebrow. The venomous tone caused his curiosity peek. _**If she was so livid with them, why didn't she just set the house to a pyre?**_

 _ **Why do I care?**_

"I know I suggested the idea of having a bitch tantrum at the Salvatore's house, but even I think this is excessive." A dagger was flung at him but of course, passed through him. "Did you think that'd work?"

" _Fuck off._ " Bonnie walked out of the room. He easily caught up to her. "Leave me alone."

"Bound, remember?" She ignored his remarks. "Boo-fucking-hoo. You aren't the only one left by someone, witch. As special as you think you are, your problems are high school level petty."

Bonnie's stomach lurched. The fury bubbling inside her made her physically ill. It was as if her magic was crippling her. It weighed her down like bricks on her back. It wanted her to be crushed or give into the wrath. Her grandmother had warned her that witches had a tendency to become addicted to black magic. Just like an addict, the witch is no longer in control. Their addiction was.

Expression wasn't the only thing she had dabbled in. She wouldn't tell another soul that. She couldn't even believe it herself. She was a moth drawn to a blinding, scorching flame. Of course, she lied to herself that she needed to become stronger to defeat Klaus and Silas even if it meant diving into the realm of dark magic. But that's one of the signs of addiction, excuses.

"The fun is over now. You can stop this hissy bitch—" Her magic mostly obeyed her. Mostly. That was until she had begun learning the dark arts and her magic had become unruly. It struck like a python. Bonnie watched on as the standing Silas is thrown against the wall. A cloud of black and gray surrounding him.

"Stop!" She weakly commanded. But her magic, her powers, did not listen for she was no longer its master. A heaving Silas was revealed once the cloud had evaporated. His green eyes were glaring at her. Her magic recoiled back inside her making her sick once again. It felt satisfied at its handiwork.

"What the FUCK?" He shouted. He stood up and charged at her. She had nothing to fear or at least that's what she thought. Their bodies connected for a split second but he was flung back again. She gasped. She felt him. Physically. What did her magic do? Silas was stunned as well.

" _What did I do_?" She whimpered.

"I thought you stopped doing dark magic?" He looked up. He didn't even bother getting back up from the floor. "Or was that a lie you told your friends?"

"How could dark magic do this? Are you… alive?"

"Nowhere near close but you seem to have given me a physical form. I guess you are useful." She didn't even bother replying before she went into one of the bedrooms. She needed to be away from him. Her eyes narrowed when she realized she was in Stefan's room. Her magic fluttered at the emotions and the memories that flooded her senses. Disgust. Anger. Hurt.

"You pretend to be my friend…" She whispered. She didn't even bother to restrain her magic from setting his bookshelves ablaze. "I was never your friend was I? Just a fucking pawn!" The little inferno she had created was nothing compared to what she wanted to do. Her magic cooed at her. It wanted destruction. Vengeance was on her lips, and it was the sweetest taste. _Make this town your little inferno. Leave only cinder and ashes in your wake. Let this town become another cemetery. The only sounds left are the bones beneath your feet. These people...these memories...are nothing but dust._

 **No!**

"I'm starting to think I'm not the only crazy one between us." Silas leaned against the doorframe. _Hurt them! Hurt them! Hurt them the way THEY HURT US!_ Her magic guided her. It sang in her veins. _Betray their trust, again. And again._

Silas's bemused face disappeared as Bonnie approached him. Her eyes were a mixture of brown and green. The inferno became instantly extinguished. No struggle for her to set it out or anything. When Bonnie had finally reached him, he expected to be thrown. But Bonnie Bennett was never someone you could predict. Her lips met his.

 _And again! Let them feel a slither of deception and pain that they have brought onto us. Let them become choked on their own disloyalty. And then and only then, will they understand a smidge of what we have felt._

And just like that, the judgemental witch had succumbed to her blackened magic and desires for the second time.

 _ **/_/**_

She shivered at the memory. She had entirely blocked off any dark magic she had been attuning herself to and kept it sealed away. Besides, that was the first time she been with him intimately (on Stefan's bed no less). So the relationship that existed between them had been her fault, and an aspect Silas pointed out constantly. She had seduced him not the other way around.

"What about it?" Bonnie asked.

"Was I your first?" He said it so bluntly Bonnie couldn't help but roll her eyes. How could he say things so frank?

"No."

"Jeremy, huh?" Bonnie turned on her side. Silas' faced was masked by the dark room, but she could still see distinct features such as his jade colored eyes staring at her.

"Amara, huh?" She threw his words back in his face. Silas usually winced at her name, but he only had a vacant stare.

"Before her," Silas admitted.

"I would ask who it is, but I doubt you remember." Silas chuckled.

"You really think so lowly of me?"

"It was after Jeremy. Me and Jeremy never…" Bonnie trailed. She had been grateful that she had never had sex with Jeremy, but she had to carry the information that her first time having sex was with...

"After him…" _**So it was him**_ , Silas thought. Silas got off the bed. "I have some work to do."

"Like what?"

"Worried about me?" Silas smirked.

"And what if I want you to stay?" Bonnie crawled to the end of the bed near him. Silas leaned down. His left hand cupped her chin and brought their lips together.

"I'll be back. You won't even notice I've been gone." The gentleness in his tone shocked her. Silas let go and went to scavenge for some clothes on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie fiddled with her hands.

"It's a surprise. I will tell you when I come back."

"You know I hate surprises." She bit her lip. She hated how needy she sounded. _Pathetic_. Silas glanced back at her. The witch looked up at him. The desire in her eyes beckoning him back to the bed.

"Fuck it." He said mid zip. He walked over to the end of the bed and pushed Bonnie flat on her back.

"I don't have enough time to fuck you as many times as we both want, but I have something nearly as good." Silas kneeled next to the bed and grabbed her ankles pulling her close to him. His tongue glided down from her lower stomach to her thighs. Biting at the skin occasionally to tease her. When he had finally licked between her legs, she sighed.

"Ah…" She gripped the bed sheet. "Silas… Silas..." Her soft moans urging him on. When his tongue entered her, she knew she was a goner.

"Silas!"

 **-X-**

Bonnie regrettably glanced at the empty side of the bed when she woke up. Her heart tightened. Where did this leave them? What was she to Silas? What was he to her? The back and forth was exhausting and never showed a sign of stopping. They were almost always in tension and turmoil so how could him being alive change this behavior? She had wanted him last night, that much was true, but… She gripped the pillow beside her. The scent of Silas still lingering. Somehow it was comforting. Bonnie pushed the thoughts away. She began contemplating staying in bed all day but decided she needed to contact Matt soon, after breakfast of course. She hopped out of bed and went to the kitchen.

After assembling some eggs and bacon, she settled down near the TV and watched the news as she ate. She pondered about all that was going on as she nibbled on her food. She had no plan on how to tackle the problems arising. Hell, she was basically taking a shot in the dark. She had no plan just diving head first into this shitstorm. And she surely had no backup options if shit hit the ceiling. She knew the only thing not to do was stand by idly. The anxiety began to cause her heart to race and dread filled her lungs. Cold shivers running down her body.

"Fuck." She focuses on the television and takes calming breaths hoping the possible panic attack will pass. After a few minutes of this, her heartbeat went back to normal, and her body no longer had jitters. She huffed. She pushed the thoughts of the trouble brewing into the back of her mind. She would deal with it later. The last thing she needed was another panic attack or worse a seizure.

When Bonnie was putting her plate in the dishwasher, the doorbell rang. Bonnie curiously glanced at it. Was Silas already back? Or possibly Care to check up on her? She strolled up to the door and opened it.

She wouldn't have guessed in a million years who was behind the door. It was as if everything she worked toward meant nothing. Every night she tried to carry on was worthless. All her progress was shattered right in front of her and the remnants laid at her feet. Elena Gilbert, her ex-best friend, stood on her porch. The brunette, a shadow of her old self, stared at her. Bonnie felt her stomach twist at the sight of Elena. Her heart felt as though it had been squeezed. Her mind, her body and her soul, became sickened. She had led Bonnie down this path, a path of no return. Bonnie had done everything for her, and the only thing Elena sacrificed was her mortality. Bonnie, on the other hand, sacrificed her life, her morals, her magic, and even her family to keep harm away from her. Elena could carry on with life but Bonnie could not because she had to destroy hers so Elena could sleep with ease. Elena didn't have to fear death the way she did. Her fears were always cast away while Bonnie's only grew. Her life—her sanity—her heart—were damaged beyond repair by the hands of someone she would have thought her sister. Once she was broken, she was cast aside. That day Elena had shown her true colors. She had demonstrated that Bonnie was not in the future the brunette had imagined. Maybe she never was. Maybe she was meant to die along with Silas and Klaus.

"Elena?" Bonnie said in disbelief. Her magic pulled at her wanting to be released from the iron grip she had on it. It tried to do one thing. A simple thing: _hurt_.

"Bonnie," Elena smiled. "I came to visit you. It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to visit you. Where's Caroline?" She had been so shocked by the sight of Elena she hadn't noticed until now that Damon and Stefan were waiting at the street and were standing next to a car. Jeremy Gilbert was inside said car. When she saw the brothers and Jeremy, her temper rose. The magic gleefully cheering her fury on.

"Why are they here?"

"Long time no see witchy." Damon walked toward Elena and Bonnie despite Stefan's warnings.

"I don't understand." Why are they here? There has to be some ulterior motive… Bonnie weary watched the raven-haired man approach them. "Why are you here? Answer me."

"Come on, don't be so cold towards your old friends," Damon smirked.

"You weren't my friend." Bonnie glared. "Only Elena and Jeremy were, but I see my friendship didn't mean much. I thought Stefan was too at one point, but after all that happened, he didn't care either."

"I want to amend things between us, Bonnie." Elena pleaded. _**She snapped.**_

"You had THREE FUCKING YEARS TO AMEND THINGS!" Bonnie screamed, causing Damon to jump in front of Elena. "You didn't visit me, you didn't call me or text, and you knew full well I would have to clean up your fucking mess!"

"Bonnie," Elena's hurt voice did nothing to Bonnie. It only caused her irritation to rise even higher than before. Her magic itching for the chance to smite them.

"Calm down witchy—" Before Damon could say anything else, he felt his throat closing up and his body throbbing from immense pain. He fell to his knees and grabbed his throat, unable to breathe.

"Call me that again, and I will make sure the next body sent to the morgue is _yours,"_ Bonnie growled.

"Bonnie, stop!" Elena begged.

"Why should I? What possible reason could you give me to stop this? He deserves this. After all he has done to me and my family… choking him to death would be the most merciful choice."

"Bonnie, please stop." Stefan walked to the porch slowly. "We mean no harm." Her magic released the vampire but focused on the other. Stefan stiffened, and her magic dragged him to the bottom step of her porch. Her magic then pushed him causing him to kneel.

"You say that, but people always die because of you. I always thought of you as the good brother, Stefan, but I can see clearly now that that assumption was wrong." She didn't even bother addressing Jeremy. He wasn't worth her time. "Leave, immediately." She went back into the house. Her magic slamming the door behind her.

 **-X-**

She had to leave that damned house. Being inside there was making her go insane. Once the group had left, she bolted out the door. No plan on where to go but she had to escape before she lost her fucking mind.

Somehow she had wandered into the local park. She didn't think. She broke out into a run. She furiously ran on the park's trail. Her emotions swirling inside her causing her to feel queasy but that didn't slow her down and instead encouraged her to push harder. Her legs aching after a few minutes of no break but she couldn't stop. Her thoughts would catch up with her if she stopped now. She wanted to not think just run. Tears blurring her vision. Her throat becoming unbelievably dry and the soreness in her body spread, but she carried on. She had to keep going or else... She pushed the limits of her body. Her magic even becoming tired of the physical activity.

Eventually, her running dies down to jogging which later turns into walking. When her body can't stand another step, she sits on the grass gazing at the nearby pond. Her breaths becoming less and less shallow. Her body may want to rest, but she wanted to keep going. The aches began vanishing, and as her body was recovering, she knew she would be back running in no time. She impatiently waited for her body to heal from the vigorous running. Suddenly, a cold water bottle is then pressed to her cheek. Startled, she glances up. Her eyes met a familiar set of blue eyes.

"May I join you?" Klaus handed her the water. She hesitantly took it. He sat down next to her on the soft green grass.

"Are you stalking me?" She twisted the cap off the water bottle and put it to her lips. "And is this drugged?"

"No, I'm not, and no I didn't." His eyes twinkled with amusement. "Drugging you seems like a relatively stupid idea, no? Especially if I am trying to 'woo' you as they say." She rolled her eyes before drinking it. After almost emptying the bottle, she began talking again.

"Then why are you at the park?"

"I felt something calling to me, so I came here."

"You seriously expect me to believe that?"

"I don't quite believe it myself, my dear." Klaus paused. "But after you showed up at my house in spirit form seems even stranger." Bonnie coughed due to nearly choking on the water.

"So it was real. I thought I was dreaming…"

"Seems so." Klaus shrugged. "I was hoping you'd call me crazy and say you weren't at my house and I was just hallucinating."

"Why…?"

"I have no idea how it happened. I am treading on new territory just as you are. This realm of magic is beyond my understanding."

"Why do you think its magic?"

"Almost everything happens because of magic. Though Silas may be able to give us some answers." Her stomach lurched at the mention of him. She faces away from Klaus.

"Why did you bring that jackass back to life anyway?"

"We are, unfortunately, bigger in numbers." He paused. "Reminds me, has Silas been keeping an eye on you? That was part of the agreement for me bringing him back to life." She didn't even bother asking why he wanted Silas to keep an eye on her. She was pretty sure she knew why he did it.

"Yes, he told me why he was resurrected. He's still a sociopath."

"He is still quite powerful regardless of his sanity status. Though I understand your hostility towards him because you two were stuck together for a few years."

"What else did he tell you?" Another question poked at her. "Also, how did you contact him?"

"Nothing else. He just said you two are often on bad terms." He takes the empty water from her hands and throws it in the nearby trash can. "I talked to him during your graduation party."

"You were there? Did you know Rebekah was going to show up?"

"Yes. Rebekah's return was unpredicted for me as well, especially with the Matt boy. Anyways, I had talked to him there." Bonnie frowned. When Silas used his physical form, she would know. Why wasn't anything adding up anymore?

"Is something wrong?" Klaus asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I care about you. Besides, if you keep going at the rate you are, your magic is going to set this whole park aflame."

" _Funny_."

"I know I am, love." She rolled her eyes. She got up from her spot and began walking on the path again. Klaus followed her.

"Now you really are giving off the stalker vibe." She turned to him. He smirked.

"Usually it is called charm." Her thoughts urged her to talk about the most recent incident. Why should she tell him? Did it matter? Did she still care what he would do to Elena? Or maybe it was the possibility that they would find out that she awakened Klaus? She didn't give a damn if Damon labeled her a traitor but if Tyler or Caroline did…

"Is something bothering you?" She blinked. She hadn't even realized Klaus had gotten in front of her. She took a step back from the Hybrid, feeling uneasy by the proximity.

"Elena's back as well as the Salvatores and her brother." She admitted. He frowned.

"Why are they here?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing it may have to do with why everyone else is returning." Bonnie paused. "I would have known for sure if Damon didn't start running his mouth. But no worries, I made him shut up."

"You finally killed him."

"What? No." Bonnie huffed. "I just suffocated him for a minute."

"What?" Klaus yelped. "He gets suffocation, and I got fucking aneurysms and thrown like a ragdoll?" She bit her lip.

"I was being nice."

" _Nice_?"

"See it this way, you can handle pain better than him. Besides if I did what I do with you, he would have died on the scene."

"Just because I can handle it doesn't mean you should do it. Contrary to popular belief, I am not a masochist."

"Sadomasochist?"

"Haha _**no**_." The tone of his voice made her laugh. Genuinely laugh. They resumed walking again and entered into the more densely wooded area of the park.

"I'm glad you find my pain hilarious."

"Well, you deserve it."

"And he doesn't?" Klaus then said, "He didn't' even fuck—" Suddenly, a branch "broke off" and was flung at his face. He grabbed the branch with ease.

"I didn't do anything." She smirked which earned her a glare from the Original. He then threw the branch at her. "Hey!" She set the branch on fire, and it was ashes when it met her skin. "Now I'm dirty. Thanks, jackass."

"I have a more than capable shower at my house." She pretended to not hear the double meaning in his voice.

"You're back at the Mikaelson house?"

"No, I am staying at the house where we had our tryst at."

"Stop calling it _that_. At best it was fumbling around." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think you recall correctly you were—"

"Stop it!" She blurted. "We're in public."

"Has never stopped me before."

"Are you always this perverted?"

"It's one of my specialties, Miss Bennett."

"Great, now you sound like Elijah." She said dryly.

"Really? I would think he would be the least perverted out of my siblings, Rebekah included."

"How would you… Nevermind." She began to jog. It only slightly irritated her that Klaus could keep up with a walking pace without vampiric speed. For a little while, the two were just silent. Enjoying the quietness between the two and nature. Another question poked at her. She wanted to know this one thing since the night between them. She slowed down her pace.

"I do have one question. I am serious..." She paused. "Promise you will be serious?"

"Pinky swear." She glared. "I promise, love."

"That night—" She bit her lip. "When we were together. Why were you still staying in a house that was near this town? There was nothing in Mystic Falls for you."

"I was stumped."

"Stumped?"

"Why you let me go and said that bit about Mikael. I was stuck. A part of me didn't want to leave because I didn't know the answer to that question. Besides, where would I go? My family and I were not on friendly terms before you had cast the spell on me to cause me to sleep. With my mother roaming around, it was unsafe to announce my return."

"It wasn't a complex answer. I was just not thinking. I was just…" _What was she thinking?_

"Or maybe a part of you wanted me around?" Klaus questioned. "I couldn't be your revenge because you said so yourself if that's what you wanted you would have done it yourself. Why awaken me with no purpose?" At this point, both had stopped moving and were faced toward each other.

"I think you read between the lines too much."

"Perhaps." The way he said it sounded so… funny? She couldn't help but mock him.

" _Perhaps_."

"Are you mocking me?"

" _Are you mocking me_?"

"You don't want to see me angry, love."

" _You don't want to see me angry, love_ ," Bonnie smirked, but it vanished as soon as Klaus's eyes began to dilate. Maybe mocking the Original Hybrid wasn't the best idea? As she tried to make a break for it, he had zoomed in front of her and grabbed her lifting her up to his eye level. The specs of yellow in his marine colored eyes frightened her.

"Too slow, love." He smirked. "Now how will I punish you for mocking me?"

"Punish?" She squeaked.

"Maybe restrain you with a rope? Or handcuffs?" She was speechless. "Or maybe you'd prefer humiliation instead of bondage? Having you bent over my knee, or my desk is quite a magnificent image." He let her back down onto the ground but still had his arms wrapped around her. Her face flushed and she averted her eyes. Damn him! "I think we are a bit past the point of shyness."

He immediately regretted those words. Bonnie's magic only gave him a mild aneurysm but still definitely hurt. Klaus grunted but smirked.

"I'm beginning to think this is just your version of foreplay." He then groaned as the intensity of the pain increased causing him to let the witch go. Bonnie left the premises at once and hoped Klaus wouldn't follow her. She didn't want him to act on one of those "punishments." But slightly smiled. The feeling of warmth and calmness had only been there when he had arrived. His presence seemed to wash away all the wretched emotions from this morning.

" _Thank you._ " She whispered.

 **-X-**

"Yes, Care?" She had answered her friend's call. She had arrived home an hour ago and had just come out of the shower when she saw her phone ringing. She wrapped a towel around her before answering.

"Um, Care isn't at the phone right—" Tyler was then interrupted by some type of glass shattering.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT HER WITH A BAT!" Caroline screeched in the background. She didn't even need to ask why Caroline was acting crazy because she already knew the answer.

"They visited her too?"

"Yes, about thirty minutes ago. Wait, they visited you?"

"Unfortunately," Bonnie sighed. "They must of went to you afterwards since it didn't work out with me."

"It didn't work over here either. Caroline almost throttled Elena."

"Sounds like her." Bonnie chuckled. She heard another item break in the background.

"How are you?" Tyler asked, worried.

"I'm fine. Shouldn't you be helping Caroline?"

"And risk being the one being beaten with a bat? No way." Tyler continued, "How are you, really? I know Elena is a sensitive topic for you, but I really need to know if you're doing fine, B."

"I don't know, Ty. I… don't know how I should feel. Too much is going on for me to grasp it."

"I understand." Tyler paused. "Can I ask you something?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"May I ask you a question, grammar police?" The annoyance in his voice made her grin. Teasing Tyler was like teasing a younger brother. The family-like relationship they had was not something she could have ever predicted, but she was glad she had him. Caroline and Tyler were her family more so than her actual blood relatives. She didn't know what she would do if they ever found about _that_ side of her.

"Go ahead."

"I know we may not have gotten along at first, but Caroline always told me how you acted. When I met you, you seemed different than the way she used to describe you as. Even Caroline seemed bothered by the change. I can't help but think the reason why you changed was because of them. Did they..?" She sighed. A question she knew she would have to inevitably answer.

"They didn't care, Ty. And when I showed doubt, I was guilt-tripped into it. No one wanted to hear Bonnie Bennett speak her mind. They just wanted a magic servant that would submit and obey. Whatever I wanted, it didn't matter. Now looking back…" Her voice strained, "I think Elena purposefully pushed Caroline away from me so she could control me. Maybe she was afraid Caroline would sway me away from her manipulative grasp?"

"I'm sorry. If I had known this…" Tyler sighed. "I wouldn't have held back Caroline."

"What would that have changed? It wasn't until they left Mystic Falls I saw what they had done to me."

"Maybe but… Caroline?"

"Bonnie," Caroline's voice spoke through the phone. "I'm so sorry. I should have noticed. God! I'm such a terrible friend." She sobbed. "No wonder you don't even tell me anything anymore. Because I didn't listen then! I didn't even notice."

"Caroline—"

"Sorry," Tyler's voice cuts her off. Another object shattering. "I should have asked when she wasn't listening. I think she is about to destroy my whole house, but I don't want to leave you by yourself..."

"I'm fine. Take care of Caroline before she destroys that whole room."

"Be safe, Bon. I'll keep you updated if anything happens." She hung up the phone.

 **-X-**

Tyler glanced at the unknown phone number that was currently calling him. His girlfriend was devouring the food he had brought without saying a word on his bed. He had no idea how he was going to clean the wreckage Caroline had created throughout his house.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Tyler?" He recognized Jeremy's voice. He wanted to groan. Caroline noticed the voice on the other line.

"Tell that cheating scumbag TO GO TO HELL!" Caroline hissed. "Along with his sister and her fucktoys!" _Well, she wasn't wrong._

"What is it, Jeremy?"

"Look, we are here because of a coven of witches that are stalking us."

"And I should give a shit why exactly?"

"Listen here, pooch," Tyler rolled his eyes at Damon's voice. He could only assume he took the phone away from Jeremy. He could also assume Stefan and Elena were listening on the conversation.

"We bumped into Matt at the bar, and he is in the same situation as us. Mama Original is the leader of this coven." What? This was the first time either of them heard of this.

"And what do you want us to do about it?"

"Get the witch to awaken Klaus."

"She has a fucking name." Caroline hissed. "Can you believe them, Ty?"

"Klaus had already been awakened."

"What?" The shock and fear in Damon's voice made him grin.

"We have no idea who brought him back, but he showed up at our graduation with flowers."

"Still fancies Caroline, huh? That could work to our advantage…" Tyler bit back the comment that the flowers weren't for Caroline but Bonnie.

"They act like I am their prostitute," Caroline growled.

"When we saw Matt at the bar he was also fraternizing with—"

"Let me guess Rebekah?"

"How did you already know that?"

"Maybe if you guys stuck in town you'd know some things about the shitstorm currently going on but no… go off and have a fuckfest in Europe for a couple years." Tyler didn't wait for his remark. "Listen closely, Damon. We won't help you unless Bonnie agrees. We are on her side, not yours. So until her approval, you are shit outta luck." He hung up. Caroline grasped a pillow.

"You don't think she will help them?"

"Not directly. Remember, Matt is in the same boat and we'll help him out the best we can."

"Just when I thought Mystic Falls was going to stay quiet..." Caroline sighed. "We have to talk to Bonnie tomorrow. Do you think she already knew about Matt's situation?"

"Knowing her, probably."

"I remember when she couldn't even keep a secret to herself." Tears flooded Caroline's eyes. "But now I don't even know what she keeps from me, I can't tell what's the truth or a lie from her."

"How about this... I call over some people to clean this up, and we visit Bonnie tomorrow?" Caroline agreed. Tyler laid back in his chair and let out a deep sigh. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

 **-X-**

 _ **Maybe history does repeat itself.**_

It was almost dusk when Bonnie had left her house and arrived at his. Two Hybrids were waiting at the front door and didn't bother asking her name, they let her in. Stepping into the house again felt surreal even more than being in a spiritual form. Nothing had changed since she was last here physically. She walked into the familiar living room where Klaus was reading with a glass of red wine next to him. Memories and thoughts that she had fended off had begun to resurface.

"I had a sneaking suspicion you'd show up tonight." Klaus didn't look up from his book.

"I'm that predictable?"

"Every once and awhile. I have gotten more attune to your patterns over the years." Klaus paused. "Why did you come here, love?" _I want to leave. Escape. This is Hell._ _I can't run past this town's limits no matter how much I try. I'm stuck in this purgatory with only bruised memories to comfort me in my darkest hours. I damned myself._

"I wanted to get away." She admitted. His book closed and his eyes were on her.

"I am no stranger from running away from their problems." Klaus set the book down and beckoned her closer. "But I supposed our situations are different, I was running away from someone, and you are running away from yourself."

"Myself? I can't be running away from Elena and the others?"

"Why run away from someone you could flatten in a second?" Klaus paused. "When people run away from problems, the problem is usually something they cannot handle or believe they cannot handle or overcome. You are more than capable of handling those fools." After a moment of silence, he asked,"Tell me, Bonnie, what is it about you that you're running away from? What is that you fear?" _Everything._

 _Bonnie Bennett was a scary person, after all. Who wouldn't be scared of a witch that has lost her mind? That's own magic bathes in chaos? Who has been seduced by black magic? I know what I've become… I know that this charade I've been masquerading as will break down eventually. I'm a fraud. A goddamn hypocrite. I played the part of the untouched witch that has her life together but I know sooner or later, my mask will come off. Who will stay once that happens? I'll be alone. Alone. Alone! And the only comfort will be the blackness in my tainted heart. I'll be consumed by my own insanity and magic. All because of this damned town! A town that damned me from the start!_

" _I want to set this town to a pyre._ "

"What's stopping you from doing that?" Klaus asked in a hushed tone.

"Bystanders, my friends, they don't deserve that." Her chest heaving. "But they—deserve it. I want them to feel pain. My pain." Klaus glanced around at the flickering lights. "I want them to suffer. To bleed. I want to see them _cry_ and _wither_ underneath the weight of my magic. My magic wants me to hurt them until they see what they did." The magic lulling her into the darkness that lurked in her mind. It held onto her tightly wanting Bonnie to embrace this ink black side of her. It wanted her to let go so it can take over. "I want them to taste death over and over but never dying. Only an inch from it. I want them to see them in such agony they can't help but beg for death."

"But why?"

"Because they hurt me!" Klaus's wine glass shattered. Bonnie's brown eyes became tinted with green.

"Bonnie," He grabbed her. "Bonnie?"

"Because of them… my magic became tainted." Everything was tainted from them. Her magic. Her soul. Her mind. Her body. All blackened with corruption and defiled. She was a long way from innocence. And because of them, she had grown to like things impure. Craved it, even. "I HATE THEM! **I HATE THEM!** THEY TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

"Bonnie!" Klaus shook the witch but to no avail. "Bonnie, please, love snap out of it!"

"AH!" Bonnie clenched her head as the throbbing pain escalated. Her magic running rampant around her. The first target was the lights that shattered from above. The glass that came within proximity of her were reduced to mere grain. The next target was the bookshelves. Her magic flipped them over with ease. She saw a flash of an image. A fuzzy picture of a green-eyed woman whispering to her.

 _Destroy._

"Bonnie!" Klaus's screaming broke her from her trance. Her rational side trying to rattle her from the lulling darkness of her magic. _Wake up! WAKE UP!_ As she woke from the hypnotic state, her magic and darkness fled. She was left with a coldness inside her and emptiness. She glanced at the destruction that laid at her feet. _I did this... I... caused this... all of this...mayhem... Am I... a monster..? I don't know anymore..._

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to—" She guiltily tried to turn away from the scene, but Klaus kept her in place.

"It's fine. Are you alright?" Klaus's worried eyes scanned her. She softly shook her head.

"I… I don't know..." Klaus brought Bonnie closer to him.

"I shouldn't have pressed the issue. If I knew this is how you'd react, I wouldn't have said anything."

" _I'm sorry_." She sobbed. "I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine, love. I'm not angry or anything." Klaus wiped away her tears with his thumb. He then ordered one of the Hybrids to clean it up and another to retrieve some item. She buried her face in his chest, and he held onto her tightly. She hadn't even noticed a Hybrid had handed Klaus something.

"A candle?" She sniffed.

"A witch I knew that specialized in spells involving empathy often created candles that cause a shift in mood. This one helps a person to relax. It is best for when one lights it before they take a shower. Here." She shook her head.

"Thanks, but I don't think I should go back to my house. They could show up any minute. I don't think I could handle them like _this_."

"Like I said earlier, I have a capable shower here."

"You don't mind..?" She cleared her throat.

"Not at all." He handed it to her. "I will have a Hybrid send you fresh clothes up there. I will be in my office." He called for one of his Hybrids. Her and Klaus parted ways. A female Hybrid led the way and handed her an outfit. When they arrived at the bathroom, the Hybrid turned around and locked the bedroom door. Bonnie scanned the gigantic bathroom. She put the candle down on the bathroom countertop. Her hand shaking as it reached toward the candle.

Was she really going through with this? _Of course_ , she thought. Bonnie wanted the pain to be gone even if it meant using a temporary spell. She wants to be rid of the despair that was looming over her since earlier. The reflection in the mirror showed a perfect representation of her. A shaking girl that was lost. Broken. And that's all she really was, a girl that was scared.

" _ **There will be times you will feel misery**_ — _ **sadness. No hope left in ya. Do not feel hopeless. Do not damn your emotions to hell."**_

Her grandmother's voice echoing in her head. _No…_ Her hand lit the candle. _I need to do this. I don't want to feel like this anymore! Even if it is fake...even if this brief happiness is just a sham… I need to feel something that isn't despair. Because this is a battle I know I can't win._

" _ **I don't want to feel pain, Grandma! I don't wanna be sad anymore!"**_

She wanted to get rid of it all, but her hand reached toward the candle again. Her magic extinguishing it. _Why...? So that's my true answer._

" _ **That is not a choice you can make."**_

Her body was on autopilot. She didn't know where she was going, but her soul knew. It knew when her clouded mind could not. It led her body until she stopped at an unfamiliar door. Why was she led here? She peered through the partially cracked open door. Klaus was sitting at a desk writing something. She slowly opened the door. Klaus looked up from his papers.

"Bonnie?" She moved toward the Hybrid. Confusion clouding his eyes.

" _ **You can't pick or choose when you are happy or sad, child, so learn to be like me."**_

" _ **Like what?"**_

She stood in front of him and gazed into his blue eyes. Her hands cupped his face before leaning down. Her confusion, sadness, anger, and anything in-between was silenced with the kiss. For once, her head was clear.

" _ **Keep dancing even if it starts to rain."**_

 **-X-**

Qetsiyah glanced around at one of her descendants. The ghost of Sheila stood across from her in the large tent. She was agitated at Sheila's constant refusal to aid her mission.

"You are so stubborn, Sheila."

"I will not bend to a dictator."

"Your descendants have more sense than you." Lucy and Abby had been more than willing to help Qetsiyah with her plans, and any non-living descendant agreed with her except for Sheila.

"Call it peace all you like, but peace is never mass genocide of people."

"Is it really genocide if they aren't even human? Vampires and werewolves are creatures...not people." Qetsiyah then sighed. "I see my ideology will not be accepted by you. I suppose there is no way for you to be persuaded to my side."

"Why should I be on the losing side?" The old woman smirked.

"Losing side?" She laughed. "I don't know what magic ball you've been looking through, but we are clearly on the winning side. The others are no match for us. We will destroy them. Vampires and werewolves will become an extinct species. Only witches and humans will remain like nature intended it to be. You used to share this idea, Sheila. What could cause you to change?"

"The last few years have really opened my eyes and show we aren't the only ones with humanity inside us."

"Are you implying those _things_ have humanity?"

"I couldn't believe it myself until recently." When Qetsiyah knew the conversation was going nowhere, she sighed again.

"Before you send me away, I have a warning for you."

"And what is that?" The ancestor asked, nonchalant.

 _ **"** **Trouble always comes in threes."**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thanks so much for the support! I always appreciate the reviews on this story.**


	4. Little Talks

**Fallen from Grace**

 **Summary: After Elena left three years ago, Bonnie was stuck fixing all the damage done to Mystic Falls. When she thought the worst was over, she is once again thrown into the supernatural world when Klaus comes waltzing back into her life. With a new threat on the rise, Bonnie must ally herself with the two people she hated most: Klaus and Silas.**

 **Alternate Timeline/ Alternate Universe**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: Sexual content and language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

 ***Please read: Fanfiction did not notify my readers that chapter 3 was updated so if you have not checked it out or unsure please go ahead and check the previous chapter. Thanks!***

It was a rainy day in Vancouver, Rudy Hopkins was sitting on a bar stool downing his fifth shot of cheap tequila. The liquid burning his throat as he swallowed. The only way for him to work anymore seemed to be drinking copious amounts of liquor or taking any sort of drug he could get ahold of (often weed). He bet there was never a day he could pass a drug test in the past decade, but he wouldn't admit it proudly. Drugs… was just a means of escaping the past. A means to keep pushing through the desolate, meaningless days. Rudy ordered the sixth shot from some skimpy young waitress. He glanced around the rowdy bar. The bar patrons were unusually obnoxious but maybe because of the impending weekend. The young waitress put the shot on the bar and left to attend another patron. He toyed with the grimy cup. He knew this sixth shot would make him a goner. He probably would wake up on his couch with no recollection of this night. _Bottoms up_ , he thought.

"Rudy," A 30-something waitress at the bar, confiscated his sixth shot. "You can't drink your life away." Rudy laid back in the chair knowing that Danny was going to give him some lecture.

"Of course I can." Rudy coughed. The woman rolled her eyes and handed him a filthy glass of water. He nodded in appreciation before taking a few sips. The tap water tasted just as disgusting as the tequila.

"Somethin' on your mind, hun?" The southern-talking witch asked. Rudy was tempted to not answer, but he knew Danny would bug him until he confessed. This being the only bar he was not banned from within a fifty-mile radius from his home, he didn't quite have a choice in fuelling his alcoholism besides coming here. He was also not welcomed at liquor stores for being a "nuisance."

"The bitch won't leave me alone. She has been trying to contact me lately." She had somehow gotten his new number despite him changing it regularly. She would try to send him letters (which would be burned immediately) and anything else. He was sure the bitch would show up at his door one day demanding to talk.

"Let me guess your ex-wife?" The waitress paused. "She sedated the Original papa and left. Doesn't sound too bad...I can understand being a little pissy, but this is overboard, Rud."

"She only went after him because…" Rudy coughed again. Damn, that tequila was stronger than usual, and the nasty water wasn't helping. "I kicked her out." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Caught her cheating or somethin'?"

"I wish." He bitterly laughed.

"Huh?" Danny leaned on the bar. While the other patrons were busy or distracted, they could still be overheard. She whispered, "Come to the back in five minutes." She then left.

Rudy casually went to the back of the bar without anyone noticing. The back room was empty except for Danny. He was familiar with the dingy back room mostly due to being put in here by one of the waitresses or waiters when he was drunk and had him sleep it off. Danny folded her arms.

"We have been friends for awhile, Rudy. I want to hear this story from ya." He shrugged.

"It isn't a pleasant story. I don't like to talk about it."

"Maybe it will do you some good? You're drinking your life away, Rudy. Whatever it is, it is still getting to ya." Danny said. "Tell me, or I swear I will get a truth serum to make ya talk." Rudy contemplated the idea. He had never been to a therapist for this, but none would be qualified in the supernatural aspect of it. Maybe talking to Danny would do some good? She was the only person he trusted these days that was from the "outside."

Danny offered a vacant chair. He sat on the uncomfortable metal stool while Danny sat across from him with a table between them. Rudy let his worn hands lay on the dusty table. Where does he begin? Even with Danny here, did he really want to relive the memory he had been running away from for years? Danny's concern eyes watched him, waiting. Waiting for his answer.

"Tell me everything, from the beginning." Danny pleaded. "Please, Rudy. This may be the only way to help you." Rudy sighed.

"It's about my daughter, Bonnie." He began. "On her seventh birthday, Abby decided that her fear was stronger than her love for Bonnie." Rudy's hands covered his face. He could never forget that day no matter how much liquor he drank. There was no way that he could erase that horrendous sight from his mind. The image of fear in his daughter's eyes. The fear of death.

The fear of her mother.

 **/_/**

The sun was fully out with no sign of a cloud in the sky in Mystic Falls. Rudy was helping to prepare the house for his daughter's birthday. When he was finished cleaning up, he looked at his daughter who was in the vacant living room. She was levitating marbles in her hands back and forth. Her brown-green eyes focused on the marbles. Sheila cheered her granddaughter on from the kitchen.

"She's going to be a powerful witch one day but a little impatient." Sheila laughed as her granddaughter huffed.

"I am not impatient!"

"Very impatient." Sheila chuckled at Bonnie's pout. Abby walked from the kitchen holding a birthday cake and placed it on one of the tables next to the other pastries and food.

"Who knew my daughter could cook?" Sheila spoke. Abby's eyes narrowed.

"Funny, mother."

"Let's hope your ability to cook comes from me," Sheila told Bonnie and pointed at Abby. "And not from someone that could burn water."

"Anyways," Abby interrupted. "Rudy, wanna come here for a minute?" Rudy walked into the living room. Bonnie proudly showed her father her levitating the marbles in different directions.

"Her levitation skills are improving." Rudy commented. Sheila scoffed at the word "levitation."

"Telekinesis." Sheila corrected with a glare. Sheila's opinion never seemed to waver. She had wanted Abby to marry another witch (or was it warlock?) and not him, a mundane human. Even after having Bonnie, she still seemed to have a shallow opinion of the marriage. Thankfully, her disapproving nature didn't target Bonnie and seemed to be happy with her talented grandchild.

"Right," Rudy said.

"Earlier, mom and I were talking about having Bonnie meet a coven my mom is friends," Abby spoke.

"When?"

"Next summer she was thinking."

"Next summer? Isn't Bonnie a little too young for this?"

"She is quite talented. The faster she masters her powers, the better. Besides, being around a coven will teach her her heritage. She may even find a cute warlock." Sheila replied. "Though I suppose, a human wouldn't understand the importance of being around other witches and having a grasp on their abilities."

"Mother!"

"What?" Sheila muttered. Abby turned when she heard a car pulling up their driveway.

"Elena's parents just pulled in the driveway. You all know what to do." Abby spoke. Bonnie placed the marbles back on the counter.

"Why can't they know?" Bonnie asked her mother.

"It'll make your friends jealous if you can use your powers but they can't." Abby ruffled her daughter's hair. "You don't want them jealous or sad right?"

"No," Bonnie shook her head frantically.

"Just say it's a magic trick." Sheila's comment caused Bonnie to giggle.

"Don't encourage her." Abby then went to open the door to greet their guests.

The party began without a hitch. The parents mostly stayed in the kitchen while the kids were hanging in the living room. Abby was chattering with Liz while Sheila was having a conversation about tarot cards with Kelly. Rudy was grabbing a few beers for the dads from the cooler. The grown-ups were enjoying themselves and not paying attention to their children, but Rudy always had a watchful eye over his daughter. Just in case something ever went awry. That was when the kids who were discussing TV shows began talking about dreams.

"I had a really cool dream last night!" Elena excitedly told her friend. Bonnie was sitting next to Elena and Caroline while Matt was sitting across from them on the floor.

"Me too!" Bonnie cheerfully said. "Trade stories?"

"I was rescued by my prince charming." Elena smiled. "What about you?"

"I was looking at a cool tomb!" Bonnie clasped her hand.

"A tomb? That's weird." Caroline commented. Matt nodded in agreement while chewing on a pastry. The Bennett family began to listen in on the children's conversation.

"Who was in the tomb?" Matt asked.

"I was sitting next to the owner of the tomb. I think his name was Silas." While the other adults were talking, the Bennett's had stopped. Abby hurried from the kitchen.

"Bonnie, can you help mommy with something?" Abby called to her daughter. Bonnie walked over to her mother who grabbed her hand. She led Bonnie up the stairs with Rudy and Sheila following. After going into the master bedroom, Rudy locked the door behind them. Rudy may not be a witch, but he knew dreaming of tombs was not a good omen and whoever's name she said seemed to have caused a panic between Abby and Sheila.

"Mommy?" Bonnie glanced around. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, not at all. Can you tell Mommy, Daddy, and Grandma more about your dreams?"

"Oh, my dreams? Nikkie gave me candy in one of my dreams." She smiled. "Cotton candy."

"Who's Nikkie?"

"You don't know who Nikkie is? Everyone knows about him." She pouted. "Grandma tells me about him and his family all the time." It was silent for awhile until Sheila spoke,

"I believe she's talking about Niklaus Mikaelson," Sheila spoke. Bonnie nodded.

"Anything else?"

"No," Bonnie shook her head. Abby was giving Bonnie this stare… A stare that made him uncomfortable. He separated his daughter from his wife. Whatever atmosphere was around Abby was off.

"You should go back out and play." Rudy scooted Bonnie into the hallway. Abby went to follow her.

"Abby," Rudy grabbed his wife's arm. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to do anything." Abby blinked. "The pizza man should be here any minute. I need to go pay him if he arrives." Sheila stared at her daughter as if trying to read her expression. He let go of his wife and watched Abby head back down the stairs.

"It's nothing," Sheila spoke. "She was just freaked out was all." He nodded, but something inside him disagreed. If only he had listened to his gut, his instinct that screamed at him. Maybe Abby's downfall could have been avoided entirely. Maybe he could have saved "Bonnie."

 **/_/**

The dimly lit room masked Rudy's expression. _No_ , he thought. He didn't want to remember. Danny put a comforting hand on his shoulder but he shook it off. He didn't want to go down this train of thought. It was leading him down a very dark path. If he remembered... _oh god... I can hear the screams again...I can hear her screams..._

"Don't stop there." Danny urged Rudy.

"I can't do it." Rudy's breath became labored. "I don't want to remember." But his mind kept remembering, now that he has opened up the memory he had locked away for over a decade.

"Rudy," Danny spoke. "Remember."

Remember.

Remember..

 **Remember...**

 **/_/**

The guests had all left a few hours ago, and it was now nightfall. Abby had gone upstairs to put Bonnie to bed a few minutes ago. Rudy swept the floors while Sheila was sitting on the couch in the living room. He could feel a pair of eyes watching him.

"Your disapproval won't make me go away," Rudy spoke. Sheila raised an eyebrow.

"You act like I don't know that by now." The elder woman snickered. "Besides what you may think, I do not hate humans."

"Maybe not hate but dislike."

"I have no problem with 'em. Some of my best friends are or were human… Marriage is a different thing."

"And how so?" Rudy accused. "What is different about love?"

"There are consequences to that love. You can keep friends at arm's length but you cannot with marriage...Abby exposed our secret to you. What if one day you were to turn on us? What if your family found out? Consequences… No one can escape those." Sheila paused. "I can only hope Bonnie does not make the same mistake that her mother did. I had no problem with you when you were Abby's friend but...If you see it from my perspective, she endangered us when she fell in love and admitted she was a witch to you. There are still people, cults or hunters, that will burn someone at the sign of witchcraft. Humans may think those days are long gone, but they are not. They are just more secretive about their killings."

"I would _never_ turn my back on Abby or Bonnie."

"Never say never," Sheila replied. "When you're my age, never doesn't last."

"I _—_ "

" **Daddy!** " Bonnie desperate shrieks filled the quiet house. He dropped the broom and bolted toward the cries of his daughter. Sheila followed suit. It leads them to a locked bedroom. Rudy didn't wait for Sheila to use magic. He busted down the door with his foot. The scene in front of him could only be that of a nightmare.

Abby was wielding a butcher's knife. A crying Bonnie was backed into the corner with iron chains wrapped around her legs. Tears running down Bonnie's pale complexion and her chest heaving. Blood oozed out from her cut hands.

"Abby!" Sheila screamed. "What have you done?!" Abby that seemed possessed by some demon could not hear the desperate cries of her daughter or the pleads of her mother. All she was focused on was the kill.

"This is the only way." Abby hoarsely said. "She will be a monster just like them." Rudy ran to his daughter but was flung to a wall by Abby's magic. He grunted at the impact.

"Dad!" Bonnie sobbed. "Grandma!" Abby began to approach the screaming daughter. Bonnie cried. She cried to the heavens, and only Rudy could watch on for he was a mere mortal. Sheila's magic lashed at Abby but only deterred the mother.

"I have to kill her! She will destroy us!" Abby screeched. "She dreamed of the most destructive beings of history. That's her future!"

"Abby, there is no way to know that! The future is not set in stone!" Sheila flung objects at her daughter, but Abby's magic only pushed the objects away. A lamp that was aimed at Abby was tossed to the side by Abby's deranged magic and hit Bonnie.

"AH!" Bonnie cried. The lamp shattered on the floor after hitting her. Bonnie's forehead started bleeding from the blunt force. She crouched down and wrapped her arms around her head. The girl quaking with fear and blood dripping on her chains and on the floor.

"Bonnie!" Sheila guiltily stared at her granddaughter. Rudy charged at Abby but was thrown against the wall again. This time hitting picture frames. The back of his shirt soaking up the blood. Abby threw her magic at them again but this time to restrain them and quickly walked to Bonnie. Her knife aimed at the defenseless child.

"Mommy?" Bonnie glanced up at her mother. All Rudy could do was watch. The magic kept him confined no matter how much he struggled.

"ABBY!" Rudy screamed. Her knife ready to strike.

"Goodnight, Bonnie. It's like going to sleep. It won't hurt I promise." The lovingness in Abby's tone made him sick. He had to stop _—_

" **AHHHHH!** " The bellowing shrieks that came from Bonnie's mouth filled the air. Her eyes no longer a beautiful hazel but fully engulfed in green. Her jade-colored eyes glowed with a fury that had no comparison. Abby's arms shook. Her knife aimed for Bonnie's skull but made it an inch shy of her black hair. Bonnie stared at her mother.

"Bonnie…" Her mother gasped. It was as if time was still for that moment but then fast forwarded. Bonnie was suddenly on top of Abby. The knife discarded on the ground. Abby began to choke. Abby's magical restraints disappeared which gave Rudy his chance.

"Destroy." Bonnie chanted. "Destroy. Destroy! DESTROY!" Rudy grabbed his daughter and brought her away from Abby. He held her tightly. Her breaths becoming less shallow and her body began to calm.

"Dad..?"

"I'm here, sweetheart. I won't let her touch you."

"No." She said. "What's wrong with me?" Rudy glanced around at the flames that danced around the edge of the room. "Let me go!" Bonnie broke free of her father's arms.

"Bonnie, please!" Sheila yelped.

"I want to hurt." She said in a chilling voice. "No… I don't!" It was as if watching two personalities clash within one person. Bonnie's display was both terrifying and confusing.

"What's going on?" The equally confused Bonnie cried out. She fell to her knees. Abby took the chance to grab Bonnie, but when she got a foot close to her, she was frozen. Bonnie glanced back at her mother.

"Sleep." The mother sunk to her knees before passing out on the floor. Sheila slowly approached Bonnie.

"You let her do this to me…" Bonnie shakily accused. Her legs wobbling as she got up. Sheila shook her head.

"I did not know."

"Liar!" Bonnie's flames would be extinguished and then set ablaze again. The conflict within Bonnie was painful to watch. Sheila was soon in front of her granddaughter.

"Help me." For a moment her eyes were fully brown. "Before I want to destroy everything." Her eyes once again engulfed in green.

"I'm sorry, child." Sheila covered Bonnie's eyes with her hand. Bonnie struggled against what Rudy could only assume was her magic.

"You can't get rid of me." The girl cried. "I won't let you!" Rudy went to stop her, but Sheila's magic kept in place.

"What are you doing? Sheila? Sheila!" Rudy yelled. Bonnie screams became unbearable to hear. The distressed father sobbing at his daughter's pain. " **Sheila!** " Bonnie's screams abruptly stop. She fell like a ragdoll to the floor. Sheila walked away from Bonnie. When the magic let him free, Rudy ran to his fallen daughter. He clutched the still body to him.

"It's gone." Sheila sat on the bed. Her eyes went toward her daughter.

"What did you do to her? Answer me!" Rudy accused.

"I concealed her memories."

"What?" He hollered.

"Do you want her to stay as she was?" Sheila hissed. His eyes narrowed. He picked Bonnie up and took her to her room. He took the chains off her feet and discarded them to the hallway. He set her body on the bed and waited for her to awake. At some point, he thought Bonnie was no longer alive.

After what seemed a lifetime, she opened her eyes.

"Dad?" Her dull, brown eyes stared at him.

"Are you OK?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Any childlikeness about Bonnie seemed to have disappeared. She wasn't smiling but stared blankly at her. What had Sheila done? The personality of his daughter appeared to have been washed away. After tending to her injuries, Bonnie not even questioning why they were there or the chains, he went back to the battle-worn bedroom. He shuffled into his bedroom. Abby was still unconscious on the floor. He turned to Sheila.

"When she wakes up, tell her she is no longer welcomed in this house." He turned his back.

"She can be rebuilt. She won't stay this way forever." Sheila whispered.

"But never as she was?" She didn't answer. He walked out of the room.

There was one thing he knew from the bottom of his heart that he would hold onto for forever, he hated witches.

 **/_/**

 **-X-**

The drizzle outside became a downpour that showed no sign of stopping. Danny walked with Rudy out of the noisy bar. The parking lot filled with cars but vacant of people.

"Rudy," Danny softly spoke. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry won't change anything. Trust me, I tried." Rudy sighed. "That's your new car?"

"Yes, thank you." He held an umbrella above them both and headed to her new silver Lexus.

"Rudy?" A frail feminine voice pierced the noisy rain. Both turned to the voice. It revealed a drenched ebony woman.

"Abby," Rudy spoke. "Go away." Danny's eyes widened.

"Please let me talk" Abby pleased, but Rudy kept walking. "It's about Bonnie!"

"What about my daughter?" Rudy asked. "The same daughter you tried to murder!"

"I can never apologize enough for my mistake. My sin."

"That's one hell of a sin, Abby!" He yelled. "Come on, Danny. I'll take you to your car." Danny shook her head.

"You should listen to her," Danny whispered. "Whatever reason she came here, it must be important. I can feel it."

" **No.** " Rudy's tone made no room for debate. Danny stole a quick glance at the lost looking woman before they walked off and went deeper into the parking lot. When they arrived at the car, Danny spoke,

"I'm going to drive ya home."

"No need."

"You've been drinking and…" Danny sighed. "Just let me drive ya home. Won't be the first time I've taken your drunk ass home." Rudy didn't bother arguing. They both got in her car. After Danny had started the vehicle, she glanced around the parking lot.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing. I just felt like I saw someone watching us…" Danny shivered. "Must be my imagination." She drove them out of the parking lot and into the highway. They didn't talk or turn on the radio. The only sound was the rainfall.

 **-X-**

Rudy was face down on his desk. A half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels next to him. He heard shuffling in the room and just thought it was Danny, so he didn't bother looking up. Would Abby try and contact him again? He may just have to skip town to avoid her entirely, but she would probably track him down again. He wanted to be as far away from her as possible, but it seemed no matter how much distanced he put between them, she would find a way. A magical way of tracking him down. What was he going to do?

"So you're Bonnie's father," A masculine voice spoke. Rudy looked up at the unrecognizable man that was standing across from him. Who is he?

"Who the fuck are you?" The man shrugged but gave him a smirk. A smirk that chilled Rudy to the bone.

"Kol Mikaelson." He held his hand out as if to shake it. "And I am taking you back to Mystic Falls, whether you like it or not."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **More of a backstory chapter but I felt like it was needed to be written to understand the rest of the story.**


	5. I Walk The Line

**Fallen from Grace**

 **Summary: After Elena left three years ago, Bonnie was stuck fixing all the damage done to Mystic Falls. When she thought the worst was over, she is once again thrown into the supernatural world when Klaus comes waltzing back into her life. With a new threat on the rise, Bonnie must ally herself with the two people she hated most: Klaus and Silas.**

 **Alternate Timeline/ Alternate Universe**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: Sexual content and language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

She gave in to her desires, finally. She had been dancing around her feelings about Klaus since his return. At first, she ignored any of his advances. She didn't want to acknowledge their past. She kept her heart sealed away from him so that they wouldn't repeat history. She thought she could remain untouchable. Maybe she was weak… Maybe Klaus just always gets what he wants… In the end, she couldn't fight the good fight.

His rough and urgent kisses were familiar. Images of their last encounter flooded her mind. Klaus's fangs softly nibbled on her lip. Her soft moans only egging him on further. His hands briskly moved away from her face and gripped her waist causing her to be pulled closer to him. Their heated bodies were frantic with lust. Their last encounter was overshadowed by fury and despair but now… It was just them and their own desires that wanted this.

 _There is no going back from this._ She knew that much. Was she ready for Klaus? For the consequences, their actions would bring? Would this plunge her deeper down the rabbit hole?

Before she could overthink much more, he laid her on top of the desk. His eyes bore into hers. They told her exactly what he wanted: her full attention.

" _I want you._ " She shivered at his husky voice. Their lips met again, but this time there was no rush. It was surprisingly gentle. "Do you want me?" There were a thousand reasons why she should say no. A thousand reasons this was wrong but Bonnie Bennett hadn't exactly been the poster girl for "right" in a few years. _A thousand reasons to say no...but a thousand reasons to say yes…_ She knew her answer.

"Yes."

 _Down the rabbit hole we go._

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Bonnie returned his frantic kisses with equally passionate ones. Her body had a will of its own, and she had no intent on restraining it for once. She tugged at his blonde locks when his fangs pierced her lip. Droplets of blood poured into her mouth which left a salty taste on her tongue. Klaus smirked.

"Did you mean to do that?" She growled.

" _Perhaps._ " Bonnie yelped as she is suddenly flipped onto her stomach. Once their bodies were pressed together, Klaus's control and composure dissipated. His breaths were labored, and his body seemed to sway above her.

"Ahhh," Bonnie mewled as his rough hand reached between her legs. While he didn't go inside her pants, the feeling of his hand rubbing against her felt _good_. Sinful, even. However, she became frustrated as the jeans restricted her enjoyment. The repeated circular movements his fingers traced was pushing her closer and closer into a lust-filled frenzy.

"Klaus!" She whimpered.

"Say my name again." Her pride monetarily kept her from complying with the blatant order but abandoned it when his fingers became torturously slow. He was going to make her say it.

"Haaahhahh...Klaus...please." Bonnie pleaded. "Don't stop. Don't…"

"I wanted to gentle…" Klaus trailed. "But I can save that for next time." His hands stripped her of any clothing before taking off his. Since she was naked and pressed against the desk, the coolness of the wooden desk became even more apparent as her body became even hotter. When they were pressed against each other again, there is nothing to separate them or hide. Klaus slightly parted her legs. Her instinctual response caused her to close her legs. Klaus's soft chuckle caused her cheeks to heat up.

"Embarrassed?" Klaus spoke. "You shouldn't be. You're beautiful." Klaus opened her legs again. "I want you. I want you to know how much I want you." He pressed himself against her. His erection slowly penetrating her. Despite his warning from earlier, he was much more gentle than the last time. Maybe this time he genuinely cared if he was hurting her or not as he entered. Once he was entirely in, he gave her a moment to adjust to him before sliding in and out. After the first few pumps, his warning came to fruition. Soon enough she had to muffle her cries with her arms. The burning pain filled her lower stomach, but she didn't want it to end. She craved the roughness that made her legs tremble in delight. Her back arched when his thrusts deepened. Bonnie didn't know what to focus on his thrusts or the trail of hot kisses he was leaving down her back.

Suddenly, his hands reached up and pinned her arms to the table. She couldn't wiggle her arms out of his grasp. She was at his will. His control.

"I want to hear you." Her breath spiked at the words. His words, his actions, and her position… She had never felt so submissive to someone. At least, not willingly.

He hovered over her for a brief moment before continuing. It became aggravating as his fangs glided up and down her neck with the tempo of his thrusts but he'd slow down when she was on the verge of ecstasy. He wanted her to give into him, completely.

"Ahhh...hahhh…" She was at her wit's end, but Klaus didn't seem to be faring better. He was waiting desperately for her to fully submit but he was at his limit. He wanted her to submit, and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She thought she could have won until her body began to quiver as Klaus's hand rubbed against her clit. His steadied his pace and applied even more pressure with his hand and let his fangs descended into her neck.

In the end, Klaus always wins.

"Klaus, please." Her plea was enough to please the Hybrid. Her legs trembled as her orgasm hit full force from being denied for so long. Klaus followed suit. His fangs only adding to the intensity of their orgasms. She gasped at the sensation of her orgasm and Klaus drinking her blood. For a glorious moment, it was only them and their pleasure.

When they came down from their highs, both were dazed by the experience. Klaus sloppily sat down on his chair before he wrapped his arms around Bonnie and pulled her into his lap. Their naked flushed skin and heavy breathing evidence of what they had done. Klaus rested his head in the crock of her neck; his breathing tickled her warm flesh. Bonnie raked her hands through his messy hair.

"Bonnie," Klaus whispered, coarsely. "I don't think there was a day I didn't think about you," Klaus admitted. "There were even times I would be near the city limits and had the idea to drag you along with me, but I knew you'd hate me for it. I never quite felt that alone as I have the last what was it… three years?"

 _Three years of pain._

 _Three years of misery._

"I want you to be honest," Klaus whispered. His voice was so gentle it was almost unrecognizable. "Did you think of me?" Klaus Mikaelson was like a persistent phantom that lurked in her thoughts.

"Several times," Bonnie replied. The answer seemed to satisfy Klaus because he left a kiss on her shoulder before straightening up. His blue eyes gazing down at her.

"Are you still happy with that decision? Staying here?"

"Yes." Bonnie hastily added, "Because Caroline and Tyler needed me, they had no one else."

"And I did?" Klaus then chuckled at Bonnie's expression. "I supposed our relationship is much different. I wouldn't expect you to choose me over your friends, easily. I was still, however, a bit lonely without you." She blushed at his honesty.

"I'm sure you had _plenty_ of women to keep you company." This reply made the Original Hybrid chuckle.

"Ah, sorry to inform you, darling, but my bed hasn't been warmed since you." He smirked at Bonnie's surprised expression as if satisfied by her reaction. She couldn't believe it… He had to be joking. If it is true, the revelation would make her feel...guilty.

"Seriously?" He nodded. "Why?"

"I haven't felt like it." He shrugged. "Well, I have felt the urges, but I never did anything."

"Um—"

"Master Klaus," One hybrid entered the room and didn't seem bothered by the display of nudity. She covered herself even though the Hybrid wasn't ogling her. The Hybrid handed Klaus a box before briskly leaving.

"What's that?"

"Spare of clothes."

"For what?"

"So noisy woman," Klaus smirked. "I planned on transforming tonight, but it will have to wait."

"You can go. I am not stopping you..."

"I'm afraid if I do go you won't be here when I get back." _Oh._

"Then take me with you." She said, jokingly. Klaus laid back in his chair.

"I supposed I could…"

"What? No. that's beyond dangerous." Her objections caused Klaus to laugh.

"I thought Bonnie Bennett lived for danger."

"I was _thrown_ into danger. There is a difference."

"I am only joking," Klaus smirked. Bonnie relaxed slightly in his arms. The boyish, care-free attitude only brought back memories of the morning after their first time together. She brushed her fingers against his face before he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

"Promise me you'll stay at least for tonight." Maybe it was the guilt of leaving last time or the way he looked so… hopeful at her. She bit her lip.

"I'll stay."

 **-X-**

Caroline and Tyler were sitting on the couch watching some comedy movie. Caroline was happily eating buttery popcorn when a persistent thought invaded her mind again. She couldn't get rid of the idea for the life of her. It just bugged her because the puzzle pieces didn't add up… She turned toward Tyler whose attention immediately shifted to her.

"Something has been bothering me… If Stefan and them just arrived the other night, then why did we see Stefan at the graduation?" Caroline asked. Tyler contemplated the answer.

"Maybe they didn't mean it literally?"

"Oh," Caroline said. "I guess that could be it." Tyler could tell the answer didn't satisfy Caroline. Her expression was still riddled with worry.

"Is something still bothering you?"

"It's just weird… What if they did just get back?" Tyler frowned.

"Then...who would have been talking to me?" Caroline exhaled. She could tell Tyler wasn't worried, but she had to convince him. If this idea bugged her this much, there was something worth investigating. She just needed Tyler to be on board to help her. However, she knew this idea was beyond far-fetched. It was insane. It didn't stop her from uttering it.

"No one in Mystic Falls stays dead. Hell, Klaus is back with no explanation...It wouldn't be far-fetched if _he_ came back too." Caroline hugged the popcorn bowl tightly. "I know resurrection is totally different from being put into a deep sleep but still...we have found ways to bring people back from the dead." She sighed at Tyler's expression of disbelief. This was going to be even harder than she initially thought.

"Are you suggesting Silas, the deranged immortal that tried to kill us a multitude of times who is supposedly dead, was resurrected and warned me about Klaus so I could help Bonnie?" Tyler didn't know how to wrap his head around that. "That's like hardcore mental gymnastics to get to that type of conclusion."

"It's crazy. I know. I just… stranger things have happened, ya know?"

"I understand. I really do. You're worried about Bonnie and-"

"Listen, Ty, something else is going on." Caroline paused. "It isn't adding up. Why would Stefan be here? I truly believe they arrived the other night. That means before graduation." Caroline stared into her lover's eyes with determination. "And remember Damon's call? He didn't know Klaus was even awakened. How would Stefan know?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it isn't for the reason you think it is."

"Only one way to find out," Caroline said. "Text Stefan. He can give us answers."

"I—" Tyler sighed as he glanced through his phone history. He knew Caroline wasn't going to give up on this quest and knew it was best to go along with it. He was lying if he said wasn't curious as to why things didn't make exact sense.

 **I'll talk but only with Stefan. Tomorrow at the old diner right outside of town. 8 PM.**

 _ **-Tyler**_

He sent the text to Jeremy or whose ever phone Jeremy contacted him with. Tyler glanced up at his girlfriend.

"There," Tyler spoke. The text was immediately replied to. "They agreed."

"Good," Caroline muttered. Tomorrow she would have her answer, and that terrified her. Was she going to be proven completely wrong or onto something? If that was Silas... Fuck, they are way in over their heads. She didn't want to be right... She wanted to think she was overthinking but for now, the truth remains unsolved.

 _Tomorrow._

 **-X-**

Bonnie laid on the soft king sized bed that had Klaus's scent lingering. Klaus had gone out into the woods to transform, but Bonnie had to promise him one thing: to stay. It was a stupid promise to make, but she couldn't say no to him. Nonetheless, she was lulled into a deep sleep. The softness of the bed and pillows made it easier to drift asleep. She slept for a few hours until she heard a strange noise.

She was awakened by a rustling noise at the door. She drowsily looked at the door and just assumed Klaus was coming back. She laid back and tried to go back to sleep. When the door opened but Bonnie wasn't focused on Klaus but about going back to bed. She needed to rest for tomorrow. Her body was spent and her mind exhausted.

Something large leaped onto the bed causing a loud squeaking noise.

"What the hell Klaus I'm trying to—" She caught her breath.

A black wolf with amber eyes with specs of gold stared at her. She didn't know how but she knew this was Klaus's werewolf form. She had never seen him transform before and it awed her. Her hand shakily met his muzzle. How could he be this tame? She assumed he wouldn't be able to be "conscious" in his wolf form like other werewolves.

"Klaus?" The wolf wagged its tail in response. "You're so beautiful." His wolf form was beautiful. His lushest ebony fur with his glowing amber eyes was striking. The wolf howled happily before leaping off the bed. He sauntered to the door and looked back at her.

"You want me to follow you?" The wolf nodded. When she didn't move, the wolf sat down. He waited. She sighed knowing if she did go back to bed he'd howl or something. She got out of bed and walked over to the wolf.

"Lead the way."

 **-X-**

How long had he been stuck in the car? A few hours, maybe. It was late in the night, and few cars were driving on the highway. Rudy sat in the front with his kidnapper, Kol Mikaelson. The car was probably going 20 over the speed limit, but he knew it would be wise not to say anything.

"How did you find me?" The guy didn't answer. "What do you want with me?"

"I don't want anything from you, but he does. A trade, if you will." Kol smirked. Rudy raised an eyebrow. _Who would want me? I am a human… Does it have to do with Abby or… Bonnie?_

"And who are you trading me to?"

"Silas." That name… the two names that haunted him to this day. He was unsure if it is the same guy Bonnie had dreams about as a kid. The name still brought up the horrific memory.

"I see." Rudy said.

"No more questions?"

"No, that answers _everything_." Kol frowned at this, unsure how he would know everything from that name. From Silas's description, he was only aware of the supernatural nothing else.

"Everything, huh?" This didn't seem to please Kol, so Rudy entertained him with another question.

"How do you know my daughter?"

"Back to questions, I see. I have only met her a few times. My brother is more acquainted with her."

"Who's your brother?"

"Klaus." _…. Klaus… Klaus Mikaelson...could it be?_

"Is it short for something?"

"Yes, Niklaus. Don't call him that or he'll have one of his tantrums." Kol smirked. "How did you know it was short for something?"

"I know a couple of things." Rudy shrugged. The car becomes silent. Rudy rested his head on the cold window and looked out into the night. He was being dragged back to Mystic Falls by Klaus's brother to be traded to Silas.

 _Fate, you have a fucked up sense of humor._

 **-X-**

The warm summer night brushed against her bare arms. Bonnie was curiously following Klaus in his wolf form into the deeper parts of the woods. Eventually, she could hear a running stream not far. When she caught sight of the river, she was mesmerized. The moon reflected on the water giving it an illusion of it glowing. There was a woven blanket near the stream that was on top of the lush grass. Did Klaus put that there?

"Klaus?" The wolf then darted off into the deeper parts of the woods. "—Hey!" She called out to him. She couldn't exactly run after him at that pace. Besides, she could barely see anything. She begrudgingly sat on the woven blanket. She waited for Klaus to return.

After a few minutes, she distinctly heard a rustling noise in the woods. She scanned the area hoping it wasn't another creature lurking in the woods. A wolf figure emerged from the darkness with a carcass in its mouth. The wolf dragged the corpse of a deer over to her. She was mortified.

"What the hell?!" The wolf dropped the dead animal onto the ground. He proudly stood next to the deer. He howled before heading toward the nearby trees and rubbed his body against them until eventually, he was content with it and strider back to her. The wolf looked at her and the corpse, confused. He pushed the body closer to her making her want to gag at the smell of death. Fortunately, the deer had only recently died so it could be worse.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked. The wolf bit into the flesh causing blood to ooze out. He made an opening for what she assumed was for her to eat at. She nearly gagged.

"Do you want me to eat that?" The wolf nodded. _He has to be kidding!_ "I don't know if I can…" The wolf didn't seem to understand why she couldn't eat it.

"I'm full." She mumbled. "You should eat it though." She pushed the deer towards him only for him to push it back.

The wolf, frustrated at her constant refusal, gave up on the feeding idea. He dragged the body away which allowed Bonnie to breathe without the stench invading her nostrils. She expected the ebony wolf return except it was Klaus's regular form that emerged from the shadows. Klaus stalked toward her. His once amber eyes were swallowed by gold.

"Klaus?" His odd behavior could have been chalked up to him being humorous, but something told her he wasn't acting weird to be funny. Klaus sat on the blanket and pulled her close. He scanned her body. Something was off...

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Before she could react, his fangs bit into her neck.

….

….

Her vision became black.

….

….

 **-X-**

The Salvatore house was relatively quiet. Stefan was writing in his journal while Jeremy was on the computer. Elena was somewhere upstairs, and Damon had left after the talk with Tyler to go drinking. Damon had been furious at Bonnie's refusal but became even more frustrated when Tyler and Caroline seemed unwilling to help either. This left them all in a tight spot. Stefan could understand their reasoning, most of it anyway. However, he was still in need of their help.

Damon loudly entered the house causing Stefan to groan. He didn't want to hear Damon drunkenly yell about Bonnie or the others. Unexpectedly, Damon has a smirk on his face as he walks into the living room. Damon chucked a cell phone at Stefan who caught it with ease.

"What?" He growled at his brother.

"Tyler agreed to negotiate. Look at the text." Stefan glanced at the message. He found it slightly suspicious how they could change their minds so radically within a few hours.

"He said he'd talk but…"

"You are going over there tomorrow."

"Isn't it odd that he changed his mind so quickly?"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, brother." Damon walked over to the bar to pour him another drink.

"Weren't you just thinking of ways to get back at Tyler?"

"I will, but first we need his help so he can convince the witch to help us out," Damon smirked.

"What if she still doesn't help?"

"She'll come around if not we can make her." Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan's stony expression. "What?"

"Bonnie just seems different. I don't know if she can be convinced…" Stefan had felt guilty after his encounter with her, but he didn't want to be captured or killed by the coven following them.

"She's moody is all." Damon chuckled. "The witch has always been a bit of a stubborn bitch but what's new? Jeremy!" Jeremy looked up from the laptop.

"Why don't you go seduce the witch? Her bed has probably not been warmed in a few years…" Jeremy glared at the Salvatore brother in disgust.

"Fuck off." He said.

"Take one for the team." Elena walked into the living room and scolded Damon.

" _Damon,_ " Elena warned.

"What?"

"Bonnie is still a virgin," Jeremy admitted. "I never had sex with her… I doubt she'd exactly let me now."

"Ah, no wonder the witch acts like she has a stick up her ass. No one wants to touch her." Damon said. "It's also probably why she won't help Elena. She's jealous."

"Jealous?" Elena asked. "I mean I always did have a boyfriend throughout high school, and she didn't… Maybe Damon's right?" Both of them seemed to latch onto the idea, but Stefan wasn't convinced.

"I don't think that's it. Bonnie never seemed the jealous type…" Stefan sighed.

"Why are you sticking up for the witch? A secret admirer?"

"Of course not," Stefan frowned.

"Regardless, you are going to meet Tyler tomorrow unless you want us to be captured by the witch coven?" Damon sighed. "Besides, we need to know why Klaus is back."

"I'll do it." Stefan begrudgingly agreed. He glanced back at Tyler's text. The suspicion inside him didn't fade.


	6. What I've Done

**Fallen from Grace**

 **Summary: After Elena left three years ago, Bonnie was stuck fixing all the damage done to Mystic Falls. When she thought the worst was over, she is once again thrown into the supernatural world when Klaus comes waltzing back into her life. With a new threat on the rise, Bonnie must ally herself with the two people she hated most: Klaus and Silas.**

 **Alternate Timeline/ Alternate Universe**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: Sexual content and language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

The sun's rays hit her eyelids and Bonnie couldn't help but stir. It was so bright but she wanted to keep sleeping. She turned on her side and covered her eyelids with her arms.

"Bonnie," A voice softly spoke. _**No. I don't want to wake up.**_ "Bonnie." She could hear the impatience in the person's tone but frankly didn't care. She was tired. She then heard a splashing noise but thought none of it. Before she could attempt to sleep again, a cool, wet hand was pressed against her waist causing her to jolt awake. The blinding light made it hard to see for a moment but after her eyes adjusted she was puzzled by the scenery around her. Bonnie drowsily glanced at Klaus as he was wiping his wet hand on the blanket under them. Where the hell were they?

"Where the fuck are we?" She croaked.

"In the woods." She shot him a pointed glare.

"What happened?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Klaus sighed. "Remember anything? I sure as hell don't." Bonnie slowly got up and glanced around some more. It seemed somewhat familiar… _ **Oh.**_ The events of last night rushed into her head. Her actions last night made her question her sanity for the umpteenth time but knew dwelling upon her poor decisions now wasn't going to help.

"I remember jumbles of it… I remember you were in your wolf form and you wanted me to follow you…" She rambled. "That's all I can think of…" And a black wolf biting her was where the memory ended. She almost chalked the last part as a hallucination or a vivid dream because she wasn't sore or in any pain and there were no traces of a bite mark. As concerned as she was with the last "memory" she decided against telling Klaus that part.

"… Why would you follow me?" She was surprised by the question considering there were a million other he could have asked first. She wondered it herself. It was stupid to follow Klaus as a werewolf. Werewolves were vicious in their wolf state but somehow Klaus seemed tame as if he was aware. She could blame the lack of sleep and her lack of sanity for being the cause of her idiotically following his wolf into the woods and those could contribute to the reason for some of it, but as Bonnie thought on it more she knew the true answer.

"You wanted me to follow you. I know that much."

"But why did you?" _**Because I trusted you.**_ Trust wasn't something Bonnie had much to spare these days and she was suspicious of most things. She kept an arm's length between her and everyone else even her friends. Yet, Klaus was an entirely different issue. She couldn't keep him at an arm's length and somehow she put more trust in him more than her friends. She didn't run to Caroline or Tyler last night when she was hurting. She had several opportunities to tell them why. Years ago she could tell Caroline everything. Now… it felt like she could barely tell her anything. Maybe if she had said something back then...she wouldn't be here right now. Maybe things would have been different. Maybe…

She felt like a broken record. Maybe this and maybe that. I should have done this I should have done that. Bonnie couldn't let go of the past because that past consumed her. Every victory she had in progress was immediately taken away and she was back to square one.

Bonnie remained silent causing Klaus to sigh. "It still doesn't ring a bell. All I remember was transforming last night. Anything else is blank." She looked down not wanting to meet Klaus's gaze. She ran her fingers through the soft blanket to try and concentrate on the situation at hand but found herself failing miserably. "What do we do now?"

"I guess we can head back to the house but…"

"But?"

"I am not sure how okay you are with other people seeing you naked." Bonnie instinctually covered herself. Her face heated up. She was both embarrassed and confused. It made sense why Klaus was naked because he has transformed but why was she? It just made her wonder what had really happened last night. "I think it's too late to do that in front of me." Klaus chuckled.

"Are we far from the house?" She ignored his comment.

"Maybe… two miles?"

"Not too bad then." She said. _**I think I can do that… I think…**_ Klaus's hand softly stroked her cheek. The sudden movement sucked her breath away.

"Weren't you scared?" Klaus asked. "Seeing me like _**that**_."

"No. I… didn't have any reason to be scared," Bonnie mumbled. "Your wolf was just annoying is all…" Any worry in his eyes disappeared and was replaced by amusement.

"Annoying? I'm sure my werewolf side is hurt by your insult." Klaus said, jokingly. Bonnie glanced down at him.

"Aren't you suspicious of me at all?"

"I couldn't imagine what sinister plan would involve you being naked next to me." There was a long moment of silence. Bonnie replayed the memory in her head again but she couldn't make sense of it or draw any conclusions. She glanced into his ocean colored eyes.

"You were an annoying wolf but…" She bit her lip. "Your wolf form was beautiful." She admitted which had stunned Klaus.

"Bonnie-"

"We should get going," Bonnie spoke before getting up. "I want to get back home." Klaus suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her back down.

"Ass," Bonnie growled.

"I can't let you escape me this time." He whispered. His breath tickling her ear.

"And if I do?" She challenged. She was surprised by how gently he wrapped his arms around her.

"I let you escape me once. I don't plan for a second time." There was no doubt in his voice.

 **-X-**

Bonnie was happily resting on an actual bed and not on the ground when a hand began to stroke her hair. She heard the bed creak as the person sat beside her. She didn't want to wake up. She had to endure an odd night, sleeping on the ground, Klaus, and walking two miles naked.

"Mmmmm?" Bonnie yawned. A pair of hands wrapped around her waist and lifted her up. She slowly opened her eyes to see Silas. At first, she responded by moving closer. Their last encounter had flooded her thoughts.

"Tired?" He asked, softly.

"Where were you?"

"Getting some stuff done. I was only gone for a day." It hadn't felt like he'd been gone for a day. More like a fucking month. "I'm back now." His lips tracing her neck.

"They're back." She mumbled.

"Who?"

"The Salvatores and Elena." He went quiet for a moment.

"I was wondering when they would return. I'm guessing it has to do with Esther and Qetsiyah's coven." She nodded. "Did they try and talk to you?"

"I was just so angry. Elena and the others showed up here just so I could fix their problem. It was like—" _**They didn't abandon me. Like three years haven't passed.**_

"I know." She held onto his arm tightly. Besides Silas only being in his body briefly, their relationship had only been pushed forward. She had expected it to disappear when he was resurrected. She wanted him gone and he wanted to be gone. Why would Silas being alive change anything?

"I want you." That was when reality had settled in. She had been so caught up in Silas's presence and her drowsiness she didn't think about the current situation she was in. Within the brief span of Silas's disappearance, she had basically ran into Klaus's arms. Maybe a part of her thought Silas had left her forever.

"More than anything." She wanted to laugh or cry. What had she gotten herself into? These "relationships" were supposed to end but then things got complicated. Complicated for no reason. Klaus was meant to be a one night stand. She thought Silas would be stuck as a ghost. This wasn't supposed to happen...

Bonnie Bennett was royally fucked.

"Why?" She asked. She wasn't even sure who it was directed at. Silas didn't answer instead he got up and left the bed.

"There is something I need to show you." Bonnie hopped off the bed and curiously followed Silas. After exiting the bedroom, he stopped at the top of the staircase.

"I'm sorry." Wait, was Silas apologizing? "For what I'm about to show you." _Oh no._ Bonnie didn't wait for Silas to move. She sprinted down the steps and searched around. It wasn't until she looked at the living room did she see the problem. An unconscious Original was sprawled on her living room table. She wanted to facepalm.

"Oh my god." Bonnie sighed. "Is that Elijah?" Silas shrugged.

"To be fair," Silas began. "He attacked first."

"I don't care who attacked first. Why the fuck is he here?"

"He was trying to track down Rebekah."

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?!"

"Has anyone told you of your short temper?" Silas smirked. "You were all lovey-dovey with me minutes ago." Bonnie glared at him.

"What do we do with him?"

"We'll see once Klaus arrives."

"Klaus?" Anxiety pricked at her.

"I contacted him with the home phone a few minutes ago," Silas replied. "He'll be here soon so you may want to change…"

 **-X-**

"Well," Klaus spoke. He had been surprisingly silent as Silas had explained why Elijah was here. Bonnie almost shook her head as Silas elaborated on his "master plan" which involved threatening Kol to bring him someone (he wouldn't reveal who) and Silas would hand over Elijah to Kol once the person was given to him. She didn't understand his logic mainly because she didn't know who Silas had threatened Kol to capture.

"Well?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow. Klaus examined his brother's limp body.

"How long will he be out of it?"

"Couple hours," Silas replied. "Kol should arrive within two days. You can keep Elijah's body if you want."

"What will you do once Kol arrives?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll have to think about it…" Klaus seemed unsure of confronting his brother but Bonnie could understand why. He had been supposedly dead for a few years and he wasn't exactly the favorite brother.

"You can capture all of them," Silas suggested. "Bonnie can make them all sleep until this shit gets solved."

"...That's an idea." Klaus didn't sound particularly thrilled at this idea. "I'll decide when Kol is closer to here but… can you do it?"

"I'm sure I can make them all go into sleep for as long as needed. I just don't know if I can perform that spell on all of them at once."

"That may be the best option." Klaus then glanced at his phone.

"Texting Caroline?" Silas smirked. Bonnie felt a pang of jealousy. _**I've officially gone off the deep end…**_ "I thought that ship had sailed."

"It has. What about you and the dead doppelganger?"

"Ha." Silas grinned. "At least we were a thing. You couldn't get more than one dance." Klaus's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe I should have kept you as a ghost." He shoved his phone in his pocket. She could see out if the corner of her peripheral Silas eyes dilating.

"I'm going to kick all of you out if this dick measuring contest continues." She hissed.

"Alright," Klaus paused. "I had checked on my phone because one of my hybrids updated me."

"On what?" She interjected. "Oh, sorry." Klaus had a bemused expression.

"Two of my hybrids went missing last night after I sent them on a mission." Klaus had gone silent.

"You aren't going to finish?"

"I was waiting for you to interrupt me again."

"Jackass." She mumbled.

"They were sent to see if they could find any coven members near here and seeing as they haven't returned…"

"I guess Rebekah or the Salvatores lead them here?"

"Not necessarily—" Klaus was interrupted by knocking at the door. Bonnie froze up knowing exactly who was knocking. Caroline and Tyler… They were supposed to visit today!

"Oh my god," Bonnie said.

"What?" Silas asked.

"Caroline and Tyler! I totally forgot! Shit!" She glanced at them. "You two need to… Klaus get your brother. All of you need to go upstairs."

"I kind of want to meet them," Silas smirked.

"Please," She pleaded. Klaus had grabbed his brother. "You can stay in my room until they leave but please don't come down until they leave." Surprisingly, they didn't put up a fight and went upstairs to her room. Once she was sure they were in her room, she went to open the door.

"Care," Bonnie greeted. "How are you?"

"Good. Oh yeah, who's car is out in the front?"

"A neighbor of mine is out of town and really liked his car… he wanted me to watch over it. He has a nice car and didn't have a garage so he wanted someone to make sure no one jacked it."

"All that for a car?" Caroline snorted. "I will never understand guys fascination with cars." She let her friends into her house.

"We should go out for drinks tomorrow night. Just you and me," Caroline said.

"I am being secluded?" Tyler pouted.

"Sorry, Ty. Girl's night." Caroline smiled, "Maybe you can even get lucky." Bonnie's cheeks heated up.

"I'd rather not."

"Come on, you already gave your virginity to Jeremy. After that, sex is like whatever."

"Whatever, huh?" Tyler mumbled.

"No, and I didn't lose my virginity to Jeremy."

"What?" Caroline gasped. Bonnie swallowed and realized her mistake in letting that information out. "I totally thought you did! So you're still..?"

"No." She said. "It doesn't matter. Now—"

"Of course it matters! Then who...?" Caroline mumbled. "Ah, did you sleep with Stefan?" She may have joked about the Stefan part if Silas and Klaus weren't upstairs probably listening in on the conversation.

"No, Care. What brought you to that conclusion?"

"Don't know… you guys were like the A-team when you were friends. I thought maybe…"

"Has she been drinking?" Bonnie asked Tyler.

"I have no idea." He laughed. "No idea…"

"It makes sense." Caroline pouted.

"In your head." Bonnie retorted. "But it is seriously not him."

"I'll go down an entire list to find out." She pouted.

"He's going to be at the bottom of that list then." Fuck, she doubted he would even be on the list.

"So it's a male. That narrows it down a little bit."

"Caroline!" She was surely blushing now.

"Not Jeremy or Stefan or Tyler...I would say Damon next but I don't want to be thrown out your window."

"You guys wanted to check on me right?"

"I did!" Caroline giggled. "But as your best friend, it is my right to know who, when, and where you lost your virginity."

"And judge me?"

"That too."

"No, Care."

"Please, I will tell you my whole sexual history in exchange for your first time." Bonnie just couldn't help but laugh at her manic friend. What the sincere fuck was going on?

"No," Bonnie laughed. "Tyler should be the one you tell all that to."

"Unfortunately, I already do know."

"Hey! Your record wasn't squeaky clean either."

"Just teasing ya." Tyler smiled when Caroline huffed.

"I'm just asking who it is! Not like I am asking you to do your O face." Yep, she was going to die of embarrassment.

"Caroline." She warned.

"Bonnie." Caroline challenged."At least describe him." She knew Caroline wouldn't back down until she gave some form of an answer. She loved her friend but sometimes she was just nosy.

"He's an asshole."

"Well," Caroline sighed. "That clue didn't help at all. You win this round, Bennett." She prepared tea for them and chatted about mundane things (avoiding any topics that were supernatural related or about Elena).

When the two had left, she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Klaus was carrying Elijah and Silas was following from behind. When they reached the living room, she thought one of them would say something. The silence would have been alright if they hadn't been grinning from ear to ear and were probably laughing at her disposition mentally.

She had done what was only the acceptable answer to their snickers, she gave both Klaus and Silas aneurysms before heading to her room.

 **-X-**

It was a few hours past dusk when they had arrived at the diner. Tyler and Caroline slid into the vacant booth. The diner was quiet which was perfect for the little meeting. Caroline was fidgeting with her hands while Tyler scanned the diner at unease. There was still unresolved tension since last night. Tyler didn't know what to believe. Of course, he wanted to believe his girlfriend but not in this case because that meant… _No, we are just overthinking it. We both have been at our limit. Crazy things have been happening...making us a little on edge… that's all._

"Are you sure you want to go through this?"

"Too late to back out now." Caroline said. Stefan arrived a few minutes later, alone. When he sat down at the table across from them the air became even more tense. Tyler wasn't happy confronting the Salvatore especially with the stressful situations currently plaguing them but he knew Caroline was being stressed by her theories. There was only one way to get these ideas out of her head which was talking to Stefan. Tyler hoped the meeting would bring Caroline some closure and put her at ease.

Stefan's eyes flickered between Caroline and Tyler. Tyler almost smirked at the suspicion in his eyes. _Serves the fucker right._

Sure, the Salvatores and the Gilberts leaving didn't affect Tyler directly. He hadn't given a rat's ass about any of them due to their constantly antagonistic nature toward him. So when they left it didn't hurt his feelings at all. Unfortunately, Caroline and Bonnie couldn't cut ties as easily. Their bestfriend had left them in the dust, a friend they knew since childhood.

"We will talk with Bonne if you tell us something." Caroline began.

"Of course," Stefan remained civil. "What is it you wanted to ask?"

"Were you here the day we graduated?" Stefan narrowed his brows and seemed confused by the question.

"When was that?"

"Two days ago."

"No, we arrived the night after your graduation." Stefan said. "Why?"

"Just wondering when exactly you got back into town." Caroline said.

"I have a quick question as well…"

"Go ahead." Tyler said.

"How did Klaus show up if Bonnie put him to sleep?" Stefan asked. Caroline's eyes lowered.

"We have no idea and neither does Bonnie."

"Well, Klaus always finds a way." Stefan mumbled.

"I supposed."

"About Bonnie…" Stefan trailed.

"We will tell her. No promises if she will help, though."

"Thank you." Stefan got out of the seat. Tyler almost made a snarky remark about him leaving so quickly but decided against it. "For your help."

Caroline was stuck. The truth didn't add up no matter how many times she recited the facts in her head. Bonnie said it would be impossible for anyone else to find his body let alone awake him. Sure, Klaus was powerful and have beaten the odds of death a few times but...the slumber seemed like that was it. He would be asleep for who knows how long until Bonnie found another way to kill him.

Caroline and Tyler suspiciously watch the Salvatore halt and turn back to them. What did he want now? Stefan gazed toward Tyler.

"Be careful, Tyler." Stefan warned. "Damon isn't exactly happy with being talked down to…"

"The asshole deserved it."

"Just saying he may be out for blood." Stefan shrugged. "Text us how it goes with Bonnie."

 _ **Out for blood.**_

 _ **Revenge…**_

 _Could Bonnie have awakening Klaus? No, she couldn't have… But she had all the reasons to do it so she could get back at Elena. That's ridiculous! I know Bonnie and she wouldn't have done it. Besides, why would Bonnie gain from awakening him now? It wouldn't be "revenge" if she did it now. No… Bonnie would have only awakened him is she or one of us were threatened. Who would want to wake him up anyway?_

… _._

… _..FUCK!_

"Caroline?" Tyler asked. The usually talkative spaz was silent. Caroline looked up at Tyler before shaking her head.

"I'm so fucking stupid!" Caroline sprinted out of the diner. "We are going to Matt's house now!"

"Wait—Caroline!"

 **-X-**

Caroline wasn't known for her strategic planning but going in guns blazing. But planning be damned, she was following her hunch. Her hunch lead her to the Mikaelson's old mansion. The house had been mostly abandoned until recently. Matt had told her where he and Rebekah staying there until the foreseeable future. Caroline marched to the massive front doors and knocked frantically against it. She demanded answers.

Rebekah opened the door surprised at the unexpected guests. "Caroline," Tyler warned. She brushed off his words.

"Are you the reason Klaus is awake? Did you threaten Bonnie to bring him out of sleep?" Rebekah's eyes widened.

"You knew he was awakened?"

"He showed up at our graduation." Caroline barged into the house. "Why did you awaken him?"

"Rebekah, is this true?" Matt asked as he walked into the living room.

"I didn't." She hissed at Caroline. "I only found out about him being awakened today."

"You saw Klaus?"

"No, someone passed the message along. That's all." Rebekah looked to Matt. "I had nothing to do with his return, believe me." Matt looked at Rebekah uncertainty.

"Who told you he was awakened?" Caroline baggered. "You said someone passed the message along...who?"

"Caroline-"

"I made a deal with someone." She sighed.

"Who?"

"Silas," Rebekah lowered her gaze. "I wanted to know where Klaus was hidden. He said he knew but wanted something in return."

"Holy shit, Silas is alive?" Tyler shouted. "When did this happen?" Caroline egged on.

"No idea… He approached me at the cafe. He threatened me that if I didn't give him what he wanted he would just keep searching my mind for the answer. He said as a trade for giving him the information directly he would tell me where Klaus was. I gave him what he wanted and he said Klaus was brought back from his slumber before walking off."

"How the fuck did Silas know Klaus was awake?"

"How would I know?" She hissed.

"Does this mean Klaus and Silas showed up for our graduation?" Tyler turned to Caroline. She nodded. The questioning looks between Matt and Rebekah caused Tyler to explain. "Silas was posing as Stefan at the time."

"We just talked with Stefan actually. He confirmed he wasn't in Mystic Falls or in the country during our graduation which left Silas as the suspect."

"Wait, are we sure we weren't talking with Silas back there?" Tyler whispered to Caroline referring to the diner.

"How would Silas know about Damon and all that stuff?"

"He wasn't posing as anyone when I was him. He immediately revealed who he was. From the sounds of it, his identity doesn't seem all that important to keep hidden."

"Where does this leave us?" Matt asked.

"In a real fucked up place." Tyler sighed. "Like, ultra-fucked."

"The witch-I mean Bonnie could help. She's helping us with our problem anyway." Rebekah said.

"Helping you with what?" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"My mother and her coven, she said she would help."

"Of course she said that." They kind of assumed it as well when Damon mentioned Matt was in the same boat as them.

"She's right. We need to talk with Bonnie see what she thinks. We aren't exactly able to go toe to toe with any of them." Matt spoke.

"Do we really want to drag Bonnie into this? I mean she is helping them with that situation. Do we really want her worried about Klaus and Silas?" Caroline didn't want to drag Bonnie back into the supernatural mess but was there really no other way?

"Like Matt said, we can't face them alone. And you would be bloody stupid to go without the witch." Rebekah then added, "I wouldn't even face my brother without backup."

"How come you can't face your brother?"

"Well, in his eyes I probably betrayed him."

"I mean technically—" Caroline hit Tyler's shoulder.

"Anyways," Rebekah sharply said. "It would be best if you explain why Klaus was at your graduation."

"We don't know. He didn't talk to us he talked to Bonnie."

"Well, what did he say to her?"

"Um," Caroline backtracked, "Did we ask Bonnie?"

"We were so concerned with leaving I guess we didn't…" Tyler trailed.

"Well," Rebekah sighed. "What else can you say about him showing up?"

"I was the only one who saw him besides Bonnie…" Caroline said. "He was blending in with everyone. All I remember was him wearing a tux and holding some flowers for Bonnie. He wanted to talk to her."

"Weren't they lilacs?" Tyler pipped up. "I think that's what you gave her once we were all in the car."

"Is he trying to get her to do something for him?" Caroline turned back to Rebekah.

"I'm his sister. Not him. I have no idea what he is playing at. It just sounds odd all of this."

"Where does Silas come into play?" Matt asked.

"Before Klaus came, Tyler went to pull up the car because it was raining outside."

"When I was in my car and pulled to the entrance, someone knocked on my window. At the time I thought it was Stefan that warned me, but I guess not…"

"Wouldn't you be confused about Stefan returning out of the blue?"

"I was confused but seeing as your brother cornered Bonnie I was more concerned about that." Tyer replied.

"I think I'm going to have a headache." Matt groaned.

"Right with ya," Tyler agreed.

"So there is no other way but to bring her into this mess as well?"

"Unless you have a spare witch with the magic capabilities of a Bennett witch, then no."

"When do we talk to her?" Caroline whispered to Tyler.

"Tomorrow, maybe?" Even he wasn't sure. Did they really want to spring it on her suddenly without any plan? "We should at least talk about the situation and options more." Rebekah nodded.

"I have no better ideas than to discuss it." They spent the remainder of the night ironing out the details and what ways they could possibly deal with their problems at hand.

 **-X-**

"Tomorrow night we will be in Mystic Falls." Kol's voice had awoken Rudy from his sleep. He sighed at the Mikaelson's antics. The boy didn't seem as menacing but he had no doubt that Kol would use any force necessary to take him to Mystic Falls. But, his behavior throughout the whole trip was odd. Then again, he seemed like an odd fella. Most likely the black sheep in the family. "Are you excited?"

"Excited to be hand over to a stranger? No." Rudy looked out the window and watched as they passed trees. It was pitch black outside and they were once again alone on a highway. It had to be past midnight, there wasn't another soul on the road.

"She inherited your dry humor," Kol sighed. Rudy curiously glanced at the Original and wondered how familiar he was with his daughter.

"Doubtful." Rudy replied.

"You are her father."

"Biologically, yes. But I haven't been a father to her since she was a kid." Rudy wasn't sure why he was sharing that bit of information to his kidnapper that was also his sworn enemy's brother.

"Ah, I see," Kol muttered. It was quiet for a long moment. Longer than usual.

"Why are you even doing this? You don't seem like a man that does others biddings." Kol tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Rudy swore he was about to break the damn thing.

"He has my brother."

"Klaus?"

"No, Elijah." So there's more of them… "Silas is not someone…"

"Not someone?"

"He is more dangerous than even I," Kol said. "So I have to do as he says. He will give me my brother for you." _That's why._ Rudy, unfortunately, couldn't blame him. However, the question remained: why him? What could Rudy possibly offer to Silas?

"Why would he want me?"

"I have wondered that too. Revenge, I believe." Kol added, "To be completely honest, your daughter has killed him and basically my brother, Klaus. But like anything in Mystic Falls, nothing stays dead." Rudy didn't know how to react or say to Kol's words. "You should be a proud dad, though. Not many people can say they are as powerful as the Immortal Witch or the Original Hybrid."

"Well," Rudy muttered. "She is one of a kind." Kol glanced at Rudy's sunken expression.

"How much do you _really_ know about the supernatural?"

"Enough to know I hate it." Rudy's body became tense at the memories. "It took everything away from me." Kol didn't respond and Rudy didn't want to elaborate. He laid against the cool glass and fell into a deep slumber.

Kol leaned back into his seat. The decision was upon him and he was nearing Mystic Falls. He wasn't a man to take orders and being Silas's minion made him angry to the core. The bastard did have his brother's life over his head but there had to be another way to get back Elijah without helping the devil incarnate (which was a spot reserved for Klaus until recently).

"Fuck you, Silas," Kol smirked. He pushed his foot to the gas. He was going to bring Rudy to Mystic Falls alright but not in the way the bastard expected.


	7. Burn It Down

" _She's grown up a lot since you were last here," Sheila said as she looked out the window. Rudy glanced outside the window. Bonnie smiled widely as she was showing off her new car to Elena and Caroline. The young teens buzzing with excitement. "Leaving so soon?"_

" _Yes," Rudy muttered. His suitcase was already packed. He had only come to drop off Bonnie's birthday gifts and spend a meal together. Nothing more and nothing less._

" _I had hoped you'd stay." Rudy would have laughed at the circumstances if it hadn't been so serious. Sheila had seen who Rudy truly was but much too late. Despite Abby's behavior, he never revealed them as witches. He had kept that promise._

" _Will you ever let Abby return?" Sheila asked the question often. Always a grunted "no" was his response. "She put Mikael_ _—_ _" The name only sparking furry inside Rudy. Abby had sobbed on the phone about how she had put away Mikael, an Original, and that she was basically powerless. She had called Sheila the night she did it and Rudy happened to be in the same room. Sheila pleaded with Rudy to let Abby return but he wouldn't have any of it._

" _I don't care. These names. Abby. Mikael. Klaus. Silas. It doesn't matter." Rudy stiffly spoke. "Abby made her decision. Now she has to live with it."_ _ **As I have to live with mine…**_

" _Will you come terms with the truth?" Sheila whispered._

" _With what truth?"_

" _Abby did as much damage to that girl as you are doing now!" Her eyes flicked with anger. "As much damage as I have…" Sheila had known her alcoholic nature did not help Bonnie but where else was the girl to go when her father was gone almost every month? "Concealing her true nature will only make her suffer."_

" _Her true nature made her mother almost commit murder." He replied. "I forbid you to teach her any magic." Sheila leaned against the wall and looked out the window once more._

" _Fate." She whispered. "Outrun it? One cannot. Fear it? It will only come faster. Conceal it? It will only reveal. Try to diverge? The road will only lead back to it." Her brown eyes fiercely pierce his. "You and Abby have only sealed the fate you feared. Mark my words."_

" _And you did not?" Rudy threw her words back at her. The woman had the audacity to scold him despite being just as bad as him. She had erased Bonnie's memories so she could forget Abby's wrongdoing._

" _There is never a day I don't regret what I did but I am there for her."_

" _When you're sober." He replied._

" _Mark my words." She muttered again. "Fate isn't to be trifled with."_

" _I'm going. I will be in Chicago for a month or so." He was done arguing with Sheila (something that never seemed to change). He grabbed his suitcase and his briefcase._

" _Fate will drag your ass back here." She warned. The cryptic message fell on deaf ears._

 **-X-**

 _It seems like you did get the last laugh, Sheila._

It was dusk when he had awakened from his slumber. The dream had been an old memory he had long forgotten. He wished he hadn't remembered at all.

He glanced at his kidnapper, Kol. Kol's face had been paler than usual. He seemed irate and his expression has darkened. Rudy felt unsettled by the change in atmosphere and the tension looming in the air.

"How much does your daughter love you?" The question was odd at best. He raised an eyebrow. The question was too left field and Rudy couldn't help but wonder why Kol asked it.

"I would expect not much." He grumbled. Why should she? She had to live with her alcoholic grandmother for most of her youth and teenage years. She didn't know a lick about her biological mother and she only saw Rudy during random one-day visits and the holidays. She had been abandoned, essentially.

"I need a more assuring answer than that!" Kol's teeth clenched. "My brother's life is on the line. I sure as hell don't want to be the Immortal Witch's bitch by bringing you!" The sudden anger in Kol had made Rudy shift away. He had an inkling of what Originals could do but even that scared him. Kol continued,

"You see, I am in a bit of a predicament. Silas is pretty fucking powerful. I want my brother back but I don't want to do that fucker's bidding! I also don't want the Bennett witch on my ass for handing you over to him." He exhaled. "So for the ever-loving fuck, tell me if she would give a shit about you!" Rudy blinked. He remembered how excited or how brightly Bonnie smiled when he visited. She was always ready to go out for a meal with him despite not seeing him the majority of the year. She called him frequently in her youth but it had halted in her adulthood. But even then, he'd received a Christmas card and a father's day card every year despite having not seen her in years.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Good!" Kol's foot pressed against the gas. "Now listen to me carefully because there is going to be a slight change in plans. I hand you over to Bonnie but she owes me. She has to retrieve my brother. Fair? Fair!" At this point, Rudy was sure Kol was babbling to himself. Lunacy probably was a common trait in supernatural beings. Kol's expression then changed.

"So, music?" Bipolar, too. Rudy shook his head and leaned his head against the glass. He was hours away from Mystic Falls. A place he hadn't seen in at least four years. He had no idea what awaited him.

The memories he had long buried in the dark parts of his mind or entirely suppressed were returning. It was like a wound that has reopened.

 **-X-**

Bonnie hadn't expected Tyler to show up at her front porch at 8 in the morning. There's a lot of things—a list of things—she expected of Tyler but not this. He looked exhausted. His hair messy and his clothes disheveled.

"Have a minute?" His voice scruffy.

"Come in." Bonnie opened the door and allowed Tyler inside. He walked over to the couch and sat down. His body tense and he didn't stare directly into Bonnie's eyes. What had happened to him? Did it have to do with Caroline? Worryingly, Bonnie approached him. His eyes closed for a few moments and all that could be heard was him breathing.

"The others don't know I am here. This conversation is just between you and me." His serious tone was unusual and a bit frightening. "Is anyone else here?" The question… odd. Bonnie's brows knitted together in confusion.

"Why would anyone else be here?"

"Is anyone else here, Bonnie?" He repeated.

"No." He leaned back. "Tyler… why are you here?"

 **(A few hours earlier)**

Tyler watched. Only watched. Matt, Rebekah, and Caroline had talked about plans. He couldn't even mutter a single word. He felt...drained. Of everything. He sat on the couch and let the others discuss their theories amongst themselves. Soon enough all he heard was mumbling noises and couldn't make out even words. His head throbbed. He laid back on the couch and put his hands over his face. He remembered that day clearly. The day she had put Klaus to sleep permanently even her words played in his mind.

" _Only I can awaken him," Bonnie assured Tyler. He sighed in relief. An enormous amount of pressure no longer weighed him down. He no longer feared Klaus being out there. He was no longer plagued by Klaus's threats or using the sire bond to get what he wanted. The bastard was finally gone and nothing could have given him more relief. He can never hurt anyone else again. "Until I can finally kill him, he will be asleep." Tyler nodded._

" _I understand." Tyler exhaled. "Thank you, Bonnie." Bonnie smiled. "I don't think I say it enough but thanks."_

" _You're welcome, Ty."_

Tyler had been shaken causing him to wake. He glanced around and hadn't realized he had dozed off.

"Hey," Caroline said. "You ok?" The other two were staring at him. He nodded. "We could use some input."

"You should at least help, dog." Rebekah's cynical voice nearly made Tyler glare at her. He talked. Talked about nothing in particular. Going over facts and ironing out what they knew. When they were content with that, he was able to be left alone with his thoughts again.

 _Did you really free him, Bonnie? Why?_

He knew the answer yet he was denying it at the same time. She was the only one that could. But why? But why, Bonnie?! He needed to know. He had to know.

 **(Present)**

He looked into Bonnie's eyes. A mixture of uncertainty, fear, and guilt. He had never noticed it. Was it always there? The pain in her eyes was unsettling but he couldn't turn away. He wondered how much of the answer had been in front of him the whole time. Why didn't he know? Had he simply overlooked? Blinded by friendship? Or did he simply not wanted to know? Tyler clasped his hands together. He had a million questions. He wanted to know why. When, where, and how weren't important. Those questions didn't matter. Why. Why did you do it?

"How are you?" Yet, he couldn't bring himself to ask her why. He couldn't.

"Fine." He watched her movements and the way her eyes glanced around. Another thing he never noticed. Bonnie didn't seem to look him in the eye. She was tenser than he was but it may have been his unexpected visit. But, he knew there was more to it. There had to be. What could it be?

"Any plans for today?"

"Not at all." She said. "Just hanging around the house as usual." What was usual? Tyler never looked into Bonnie's private life because simply it wasn't his business but now he wondered. What did she do during this times? She was very zip about the details. They assumed she was watching movies and TV series on Netflix or doing some spells or even studying but had their assumptions been wrong?

"I was wondering what we should do with Elena and the Salvatores." The question was meant to garner a reaction and it did. Bonnie's eyes darkened to an almost black color. He could see the mixture of hatred and bloodlust in her void-filled eyes. It was emotions he had gone through numerous times but to see Bonnie Bennett exhibit those emotions… She hadn't even shown that much distaste… Fury… To ending Klaus or Silas. Her sworn enemies.

"I don't care." Her tone contradicted her words. He knew that. He could see that. He wondered if Bonnie Bennett would kill them if she had the chance not that he would blame her but it wasn't within her nature. Or maybe her "nature" had changed. A lot of her had changed without him or Caroline realizing it. He had given a pass to any odd behavior Bonnie exhibited throughout the years but he regrets it now.

"What's wrong, Ty?" Her eyes slowly returning to the green-brown tint. He glanced around. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except… He saw it now. How did he miss is before? A shiny object on the other side of the room. Easily hidden if someone hadn't been looking. He focused. It was Bonnie's bracelet. The one she wore all the time but how did it get over there? Why was it thrown?

"It's...been a long night," Tyler whispered. "Can I have some tea?" Bonnie looked at him sympathetically and went over to the kitchen to make it. He cautiously got up, making sure he was totally silent and quick, he snatched the charm bracelet and shoved it in his pocket. The object had felt warm when he touched it. He had an odd feeling about it.

They had drunk tea silently. It tasted bitter than usual. Tyler did ask a question or two at the end. Bonnie had given generic answers that he usually took but not today. The generic answers aggravated him. They were answers he wanted to hear. Answers meant to bring comfort. He didn't want to be coddled. He wanted the truth no matter how cruel it is. When the conversation had completely ended, Tyler had walked to the door.

 _Whatever your hiding Bonnie, whatever secrets or lies you're hiding behind. I'll find out because I care about you as a friend and comrade. What are you doing scared to say? Why don't you trust anyone anymore? How long has this trust been broken? What is so scary that you can't confide in your best friends?_

He had known Bonnie Bennett for a very long time but now it feels as if he never did. She had done one thing Bonnie swore to never do. Lie. She was lying through her teeth the whole conversation. He wondered now how much she did that over the years. She was a fantastic liar. Something he never thought he would say about Bonnie Bennett.

"I'm going to get some sleep," Tyler said. "I'll see you later. There's something that me and Caroline need to talk to you about later."

"I'll be here." She smiled brightly. He nodded.

With one final shared look, he closed the door.

 **-X-**

The clouds have gathered and it was overcast in the barren town they had been forced to locate to. Abby had preferred living in tents to the creepy town of whatever its called. She pursed her lips as a witch had been ordered by her bitch of an ancestor to "fetch her". She had been instructed to go into the house in which Qetsiyah had taken up. The house pulsing with suffocating dark magic. She shivered.

As soon as she opened the door to her study, she was nearly knocked back by her magic. It made her sick to her knees. The unnatural "magic" disgusted her. She glanced at her ancestor that's eyes were glaring down at her. Abby cowered under Qetsiyah's gaze.

"Sheila won't join this cause. Too bad. Her ultimate loss." She sighed. Abby had figured Sheila wouldn't join the cause but unfortunately, the rest of her ancestors had under the guise of genocide to the rest of the supernatural population. If only they knew… "How are you, Abby?" Abby shrugged. She had been on a mission to recruit some witches in Vancouver. She had jumped on the opportunity because she needed to talk to Rudy and warn him. But… he wouldn't listen.

"Alright, I supposed."

"I have some bad news about Bonnie." Qetsiyah gripped a thorny rose from a vase. "She has resurrected Silas." Abby's body went cold.

"How?"

"No idea," Qetsiyah said. "But she is a clever one, I will give her that. Stupid but clever. And powerful."

"Nonetheless, I will have the power to destroy Silas permanently. I have no need for him anymore and he is only a pain at this point. Besides, if there is a hell, he has a one-way ticket to it while his precious Amara is up there in heaven." Qetsiyah laid back in her wooden chair. "Her resurrecting Silas was...unexpected. Especially with what I did with them."

"Do you mind me asking what you did?" Abby intended to sound curious and not nosy. She had to be cautious about her behavior around her ancestor. She didn't want anyone suspicious of her.

"I suppose you have the right to know as her mother," Qetsiyah's smiled sweetly which only brought shivers down her spine. "After forcing Silas's soul and body to split, I needed to ensure he was punished. Who better than to bind him to Bonnie? She needed to be punished for her unbalancing nature all those times. But, I had to make sure they could never conspire together. I knew Silas would seek revenge and Bonnie would want to unbind their souls—" Her eyes widened.

"You bound their souls?"

"Yes. I had to ensure that they were stuck together permanently." She continued, "I needed them to hate each other. Loathe the other's presence. The spell I performed on them without their knowledge binds this negative energy. The hatred unchanging in their hearts." Her eyes narrowed. "Silas may be able to manipulate minds but I can manipulate emotions. The spell was meant to only garner animosity toward one another and would deter them from trying to help the other. Or, at least I hoped." The long silence made Abby nervous. Qetsiyah gazed out the window. A storm brewing over the horizon. The clouds darkening. "You should have ended it that night."

"Pardon me?"

"What was it... over a decade ago? You're the one that called out to me to guide you on what you should do with Bonnie." Abby remembered it bleakly. In her moment of weakness, she had called to Qetsiyah to guide her. She had worried about Bonnie's visions. The ancestor had ignored her or at least that's what she had previously thought.

"All you needed was a little push but she was much more powerful than we both anticipated," Qetsiyah said softly. Abby nearly threw what was left of her power at her. She couldn't believe it. Qetsiyah had manipulated her emotions that night… She wanted to scream at the bitch for ruining her life and had Abby attempt to kill her daughter.

"Lucy," Qetsiyah called. Lucy, who must have been within earshot, groggily walked into the room. There were severe dark bags under her eyes and she moved slowly. "I need you to do an errand for me. You as well Abby… Bring Bonnie to me. It's time we had a little chat." Qetsiyah's venomous smile gleamed. Both witches glanced at each other nervously. Esther then emerged from another room with bloodsoaked garments. Abby nearly threw up at the smell of blood and decay that soaked her clothes.

"I need to speak to her as well," Esther said.

"When?" Lucy grabbed Abby's shaking hand.

"I'll give you two weeks. I need you to do other things for me on top of that." Qetsiyah said. "Scout Mystic Falls. Tell me who's there and who's not. I will be at the border of Mystic Falls in two weeks. I expect Bonnie to be with you."

"Willingly or by force," Esther added.

"We understand." Lucy began to drag Abby out of the room. A single thought plagued their minds.

 _ **We're out of time.**_

(A/N I really wanted to focus on other characters for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Also, my profile now displays my current writing schedule and will be the best place to know what I am doing with fanfics.)


End file.
